Narutimate Legends: Reload
by Egghead
Summary: Naruto AU: What if the Legendary Sanin stayed together in Konoha after the Kyuubi's attack to help raise the next generation of shinobis as well as select & train their succesors? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Narutimate Legends: Reload

**Narutimate Legends: Reload**

**(Naruto AU: What if the Legendary Sanin stayed together in Konoha after the Kyuubi's attack to help raise the next generation of shinobis as well as select & train their succesors? Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters in any way, shape or form but I do reserve the rights of any OC I may create.)**

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

**Sarutobi Akira, the Sandaime Hokage felt tired.**

**It had been four days since the Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked Konoha. four whole days since Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his own life to perform a forbidden jutsu which sealed the Bijuu into his newborn son & made the child an orphan seeing that his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, also died while giving birth.**

**And while he should've been enjoying his retirement by now, he was forced to take the mantle of Hokage again after the Yondaime's death because of the three other candidates outright refusal of the position.**

**The three other candidates were none other then the legendary Sanin & his former student. Each were imminently qualified for the job.**

**The Snake Sanin, Orochimaru: A cunning prodigy in both the art of warfare & diplomacy as well as the wielder of the legendary sword, Kusanagi.**

**The Toad Sanin, Jiraiya: Minato's legendary sensei & author of a certain perverted series of books which the Sandaime himself reads.**

**The Slug Sanin, Tsunade: The insanely strong kunoichi whose reputation as a healer is almost as great as her other infamous reputation of being "The Legendary Sucker".**

**Currently, the three said candidates were facing Sarutobi looking just a tad nervous at standing in front of their old sensei despite their ranks & reputations as the legendary Sanin. And who wouldn't be? They just doomed Sarutobi to possibly another longterm stint of unending paperworks & dealing with the troublesome council.**

**"Well? Have you three got anything to say for yourselves?" Sarutobi asks his former students, his left eyebrow twitching in anoyance. "You DO realize that I'm supposed to be retired, right? Why didn't any of you accept the title of Hokage anyways?"**

**Silence. After a while (As well as looks from both Jiraiya & Tsunade), Orochimaru sighs & spoke first.**

**"Sarutobi Sensei. As much as I respect you & all you have done as Hokage, I cannot accept the position for the simple reason that I feel I am not suitable to serve as Hokage & would serve better in other functions." Orochimaru stated respectfully before mentally adding. "**_**That plus the fact that I've better things to do then listen to the insane rants of those old geezers in the council."**_

**Sarutobi sighs in resignation. This was typical of Orochimaru. The man avoided the spotlight & always kept a very low profile when doing his duties. But it was also these traits which made him so effective as a shinobi because he did his best work behind the scenes & becoming Hokage would certainly curtail his effectiveness.**

**The Sandaime Hokage then glances at the white haired Frog Sanin, Jiraiya who took the look as his cue to speak.**

**"I'm a free spirit." Jiraiya declares. "I can't be constrained behind these wall & you know that very well. And what about my work outside of the village? I'm the only one who can pull that off, remember?" Jiraiya said while also thinking to himself with a perverted giggle. "**_**Besides, I can't do my research in peace if I have ANBU always showing up & taking me back to the tower to do the damned paperwork."**_

**Sarutobi frowns at this. While it is true that Jiraiya's mobility was essential in the maintenance of his vast intelligence network, Sarutobi suspected that Jiraiya was more interested in reseaching material for his next Icha Icha Novel. And as ashamed as he is to say it, he also had a vested interest in this venture.**

**This left him with the last & possibly the most volatile of the Sanin. The Slug Sanin, Tsunade who notices the look that her old sensei was giving her & shakes her head empathically.**

**"Oh hell no, Sarutobi Sensei." Tsunade growls at her former sensei. "You know I don't have the patience for it. I'd just as soon beat the tar out of the council then listen to them whine & bitch about the smallest things. Maybe I'll consider the job in the future, but right now..." She said then thought. "**_**I've also got to win back my loses to pay my debts. It wouldn't look good for a Hokage to have loan sharks after her all the time."**_

**Sarutobi winced to himself. Though Tsunade was certainly qualified because of her tremendous medical skills as well as her lineage which counts the Shodaime & Nidaime in her family tree, her quick temper & questionable habits/vices would haunt her term which would probably hamper her productivity as Hokage. Perhaps if she were to tone down on her 'activities' for a few years or so...**

**"I guess it can't be help." Sarutobi said wearily. "There's no other way but to temporarily take up the mantle of Hokage once again." He then glares at his former students & stated. "But I'll expect one of you to replace me sometime down the road. I can't do this job forever, you know."**

**"Of course Hokage Sama." Orochimaru answered for the group then adds. "But for now, why don't you tell us the REAL reason why you summoned the three of us here today?"**

**Sarutobi stares at the Snake Sanin for a moment before chuckling. "Hehe, as perceptive as ever, eh Orochimaru? Very well. The reason why I asked the three of you to come over today is because..."**

**"Tsunade Sama!! Where are you?!"**

**The Sandaime statement was interrupted by a loud female voice. Moments later, the door to the Hokage's office swung open & three young teenagers ran in.**

**The first one was a black haired girl protectively carrying a bloody bundle in her arms. After her came a silver haired kid wearing the skin-tight outfit of an ANBU & a dog mask on his face. Bringing up the rear was a purple haired kunoichi wearing a fishnet shirt which had a wide, black stripe covering her budding assets & a short leather skirt who was wildly looking around behind as if expecting an attack at any given time.**

**What made things alarming was that the silver haired young ANBU had unsheathed his ninja do while the purple haired kunoichi held a kunai on either hand.**

**"Shizune!!" Tsunade runs towards her young apprentice & checks the bundle she was carrying. "What the hell happened? Kami, is that Naruto?" Tsunade asks as she starts healing whatever injuries the little infant had suffered. It looks as if somebody had tried to mutilate him by slashing away but thankfully, the Bijuu's chakra had healed the more serious injuries.**

**"Y-Yes. I... I was watching over him like you instructed Tsunade Sama when suddenly a group of villagers came in with a couple of doctors holding scalpels & started slashing at Naruto." Shizune said who was in tears at seeing the helpless little boy attacked like this.**

**"WHAT?!" Jiraiya thundered angrily. "How could that happen? Where the hell were the ANBU assigned to guard him?"**

**"They were in on the attack Jiraiya Sama." The silver haired young ANBU stated with disgust as he took of his mask revealing a youthful face marred by a scar over his left eye. "I heard them talk about it at HQ saying some people from the high council wanted him dead so I immediately went to the hospital to help protect the child. It's the very least I can do for Minato Sensei's son."**

**Sarutobi cursed softly under his breath. Ever since he revealed the new that Kyuubi was not killed but was instead sealed within Naruto, instead of treating him as their savior, many of the villagers & a number of people in the high council demanded that Naruto be put to death. That was exactly the reason why he had summoned the Sanin to his office. To discuss their options.**

**"And I saw Kakashi Kun & Shizune Chan being attacked by those bastards because they were protecting the kid so I decided to help them." The purple haired kunoichi stated, her arms shaking with rage. "Then I suggested that we run over to the Hokage Tower since I saw Orochimaru Sama & the others coming her. Those sickos won't be able to follow us here."**

**"Your decision to come here in the Hokage Tower was the right course of action Anko." Orochimaru assured his apprentice. "You three did a good job & we are very proud of you. Now, go haome & get some rest. We'll decide what to do with the attackers tomorow." Orochimaru said & after watching the three teenagers leave, scowls angrily. "This is extremely troubling. I'll find whoever it is who planned this attempt at Naruto's life. But I never would've guessed that the village & the high council would react so negatively this way."**

**"Indeed. That makes it the 12th assasintion attempt on Naruto in the last three days which is why I wanted your opinion on this particular matter." Sarutobi said, looking at Naruto.**

**"Since Kakashi said that the high council was the one who ordered the attack on Naruto..." Jiraiya stated. "...Do we have an idea as to who?"**

**"There's a lot of suspects. As you all know, a vast majority of the high council consists of civilian members & almost all of them want Naruto dead." Sarutobi said with a frown. "A few members who belongs to shinobi family's also want him disposed... Including the Uchiha Clan."**

**"No surprise there." Tsunade scoffed. "Those anti-social pricks were always against the Namizake clan & they would love the chance to completely wipe them off the face of the planet if the opportunity presented itself. What about the other shinobi clans?"**

**"Most are on the fence regarding this matter." Sarutobi answered. "Though the situation is a little better. It comforting to know that some clans like the Naras, Yamanakas, Akimichis, Aburames & Inuzakas are at least sympathetic because of their loyalty to the Kazama clan."**

**Sarutobi then sits back & lights his pipe. "There IS one other clan head who presented us with another solution for this problem." He stated. This prompts the three Sanin to look at him as he continues. "Danzou suggested that we turn the boy over to him for protection & training to become Konoha's weapon."**

**"How gullible does he think we are?" Jiraiya snorts with a dismissive wave of his hand. "He'll only turn the child into one of his mindless little puppets & that's even more unacceptable."**

**"Actually, that's not such a bad idea." Orochimaru cuts in thoughtfully. Both his fellow Sanins & the Sandaime stares at Orochimaru in disbelief before the Snake Sanin finds himself slammed against the wall by Tsunade.**

**"Teme, you actually agree with that geezer on making the kid a weapon?! How low can you go?" Tsunade hissed in anger.**

**"Calm yourself Tsunade Hime." Orochimaru said, calmly brushing off Tsunade. " Any ninjas worth their salt ARE technically weapons aren't they? Naruto could be trained to be a ninja but not under that old cripple Danzou."**

**"So what are you trying to say Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asks, his interest piqued by Orochimaru's statement.**

**"What I'm saying is this boy has the potential to be a very powerful shinobi like his father. And Kami willing, he could even become Hokage if he so chooses. We just have to nudge him in the right direction." Orochimaru stated.**

**"So are you offering to train him Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asks.**

**"I'd rather that the boy chooses his mentor." Orochimaru said. "But you would probably have that right Jiraiya seeing that you were his father's sensei."**

**"I guess I could do that eventually if he wanted me to. But for now, what will we do with Naruto seeing as both his parents are dead?" Jiraiya asks looking at Sarutobi.**

**"I put up an edict preventing people to talk about Naruto's 'condition' at the risk of capital punishment. That should at least save him some mental anguish." The Sandaime said.**

**"Or it could give him even more." Tsunade stated. "You do realize that won't prevent people from abusing him."**

**"There's really not much I can do. For some reason, the council prevented us from revealing that Naruto is the son of the Yondaime. That fact alone would've greatly lessened the hate against him." Sarutobi said with sorrow in his voice.**

**"Then we make sure that Naruto is protected till he comes of age." Jiraiya said firmly. "The council may have denied him his legacy but I for one, won't stand for any abuses or harm being inflicted on Minato's son."**

**"Since we know that some shinobis may become biased & may NOT give Naruto the proper training to become a shinobi, we could also secretly help him along in this aspect by 'dropping' scrolls for him to learn from." Orochimaru said.**

**"I could put him up in one of the orphanges that I trust till he becomes old enough to fend for himself." Tsunade volunteered.**

**"Excellent. Now we're getting somewhere. I knew I could count on the three of you for support." Sarutobi said then thought privately. "**_**Your son is in good hands Minato. We will not abandon your legacy."**_

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys like my new fic. As I've said before, R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2: Brightest Day, Blackest Night

**Chapter 2: Brightest Day, The Blackest Night**

**It was a typically busy day in Konoha.**

**Merchants tending to their businesses.**

**Shinobis tending to their duties.**

**"Get back here you demon spawn!!"**

**"You'll pay for your insolence."**

**"Baka!! Who'd stop for your slow asses?! That's what you get for being such stuck-up pricks"**

**Naruto chased by a couple of chunins sporting multicolored afros & spraypainted uniforms.**

**...**

**Yes, a typically busy day in Konoha indeed.**

**"Give it up brat!! You know that we'll catch you eventually!! Give it up & your punishment for the infraction will be light!!" One of the chunins screamed as Naruto led them on a merry chase on the rooftops.**

**"Bite me!! You can't prove that prank was my doing!! Besides, you haven't caught me before so what makes you think you can catch me now?" Naruto screamed back, taunting the chunins with a 'kiss my ass' gesture.**

**This was technically true. Naruto was extraordinarily fast for his age. His speed coupled with his natural craftiness & innate knowledge of the sidestreets & alleyways of Konoha made it almost impossible for anybody below jounin level to capture him. And even the lower ranked jounins of the village had a difficult time trying to keep up with the hyperactive blonde dynamo.**

**But then again, he had to develop his skills at eluding & survival relatively early in his life because for as long as he could remember, he was frequently assaulted by the villagers a number of shinobis for some reason.**

**Even while he was back in the orphanage, he was periodically targetted for abuse by staff & kids alike & if it weren't for the fact that he was such a fast healer, he'd be a cripple now from the constant beatings he suffered. And the attacks escalated when he decided to leave the orphanage & live on his own so he had to learn to fend for himself.**

**Fortunately, the old man (Sandaime) set him up with a small apartment of his own. It was located near the ANBU hq so as to avoid harassment while he was home.**

**But of course, it was a different story when he came out of his house to find some work or buy food. He was frequently chased out of shops, charged outrageous prices for rotten food or substandard equipment. It was a good thing that the Sandaime regularly sends him supplies & anonymous benefactors leaves him scrolls of basic shinobi training. At least not everyone hated him.**

**And while he didn't make it a point to hate the villagers for what they do to him, he wasn't averse to the occasional prank against his tormentors.**

**Which was why he was in this predicament.**

**"We WILL get you brat. And when we do, you'll never cause trouble for anybody again!" The chunins said as they drew their kunais.**

**"You gotta catch me first, losers!" Naruto calls out turning to a corner. As the chunins turn to the corner, they see the large estates/kennels of the Inuzaka Clan. And in the yard, Inuzaka Tsume can be seen feeding a number of large dogs. The Inuzaka matriach looks up & scowls at the approaching chunins.**

**"Is there something I can do for you gentlemen?" Tsume asks.**

**"Inuzaka Sama. Our apologies for disturbing you but did you happen to see the Demo..." The Chunin starts to say before he feels himself lifted up by the throat in an iron-like grip by the Inuzaka head.**

**"Before you finish that sentence, think about your choice of words first because it might have serious consequences later on." Tsume growls.**

**"I... I'm sorry." The Chunin said struggling to breath. He then felt himself released & scoots back as his partner takes his place. "What we had meant to say was, have you seen Uzumaki Naruto pass by here?"**

**"Can't say I have. I've been here all morning feeding my dogs & cleaning their kennels. Besides, aside from the fact that he seemed to have made a couple of monkeys outta you two, I don't see anything that the boy did to warrant you brandishing your kunais at him." Tsume said with a frown.**

**The chunins quickly kept their weapons but still tried to plead their case. "Lady Inuzaka, surely you can see the danger that boy poses to us if we were to allow him to run about. He's not normal."**

**"From what I heard, he's training to be a shinobi so he's not supposed to be normal and the same goes for anybody else in this line of work." Tsume said with an exasperated sigh then adds. "Besides, all I see are a two chunins pissed off because a boy who's not even a genin yet was able to outsmart & outrun them."**

**The two chunins looks down in shame but still looked quite livid from the prank Naruto pulled on them.**

**"Now as I've said before, I have not seen Uzumaki Naruto pass by here so you'll have to look for him somewhere else. Now if you'll excuse me." Tsume turns on the pretense that she was going back to work but was secretly snickering at the two chunins plight who jumps off in search of the blonde elsewhere. One she was sure they were gone, Tsume turns to her longtime canine partner, Kuromaru who seemed to be resting in the corner.**

**"Alright Naruto, you can come out now. They're gone." Tsume calls out. Naruto peeks out from behind the large, shaggy back of Kuromaru & sighs in relief.**

**"Honestly pup. The trouble you put yourself through." The black, one eyed dog grumbled as he padded over to Tsume & sat at her side looking at Naruto. "You already know that they dislike you. But to antagonize them even further like that is just asking for trouble."**

**"Aww c'mon Kuromaru San. You know I was just messin' with them." Naruto said with a broad foxy grin. "Besides, serves 'em right for picking on a poor defenseless kid like me."**

**"Poor defenseless kid my ass. You ran them ragged around Konoha trying to catch you. Kuromaru's right you know. You're asking for trouble & eventually they'll catch you." Tsume admonished the blonde but thought privately. "**_**Such a lively troublemaker like his old man."**_

**"Don't worry Tsume Baa San..." Tsume's eyebrow twitched. "...I can run circles around them & still get away with time to spare. They don't have my energy." Naruto stated proudly.**

**"**_**You don't know the half of it, kiddo. NOBODY has your energy."**_** Kuromaru thought in amusement at Naruto's bold statement.**

**"Well now since you still have so much energy left Naruto..." Tsume started with an evil glint in her eyes making Naruto step back in fear. "...Let's put it to good use by you helping me clean the rest of the pens here."**

**At Naruto's look of disbelief which indicated that he knew how large the Inuzaka kennels were, Tsume shrugged & answered his unspoken question with a feral grin. "What? You didn't think I saved your ass for free did you? Hehehe!"**

**Kuromaru immediately lies down with both paws over his head & covering his ears to protect his sensitive hearing from Naruto's coming reaction as he mentally counted down. "**_**...3 ...2 ...1"**_

_**"**_**ARGHHHHHHH!!"**

**(Hokage Tower)**

**The Sandaime & Jiraiya chuckles at Naruto's plight as they watched the entire proceeding through the Hokage's crystal ball.**

**"I guess that's enough punishment for Naruto, wouldn't you say so Jiraiya?" Sarutobi said to his former student.**

**"Yeah." Jiraiya rumbled in agreement. "Stupid kid. I swear that he's becoming more & more like Minato every passing day. Right down to his love of pranks."**

**"Indeed. But I've never known Minato to be THIS creative in his... Uhh... Activities." The Hokage said as he puffed on his pipe. "And his tenant aside, the fact that none of our current chunins & even a couple jounins couldn't catch him indicates that we might have to re-think the shinobi academy curriculum & training."**

**"It's a good thing Naruto is as fast & as quick-thinking as he is." Jiraiya stated. "Working wth those training scrolls we dropped over his house must be paying off."**

**"We should also be thankful that a number of major clans openly support him. I can't think of the number of times that he was saved by clansmen of the Nara's, Yamanaka's, Akimichi's, Aburame's & of course, the Inuzaka's." The Sandaime said.**

**"Naruto gets his part-time jobs from these clans as well." Jiraiya pointed out. "Though he does recieve a monthly stipend from you, the kid likes to keep busy though the clans can't put him in a position where he can be seen in public while he works. It still sucks that majority of the village doesn't recognize him for the hero that he rightfully is."**

**"I understand." The Sandaime said. "But for now, all we can do watch over him & see if he can grow up to match or surpass his father's legacy."**

**(Konoha Hospital)**

**Tsunade sighs as she sips the tea that her young apprentice Shizune brought her. Her work as the director of the Hidden Leaf's hospital had been extremely fulfilling since she had been able to implement the changes to Konoha's medical system & made it the best in the region. But at the back of her mind, she wondered if she could've done more if she became Hokage.**

**"**_**Maybe I should've accepted that job offer years ago."**_** She mused. **_**"But then again, the paperworks are bound to be killer."**_

**"Tsunade Sama." Shizune's voice cuts into her thoughts. Looking up, Tsunade sees her apprentice with a mother-daughter pair whose shockingly pink hair identified them as part of the Haruno clan.**

**"Ahh Haruno San. Coming in for Sakura's annual check up?" Tsunade inquires pleasantly as she studies the little girl hiding behind her mother.**

**"Hai Tsunade Sama." The elder Haruno said with a respectful bow. "Though with the care you've given her & the rest of the children in Konoha, I doubt that there's anything wrong with her."**

**"Be that as it may, there's nothing wrong with taking a little precaution." Tsunade stated, digging around one of her drawers for some of the small candies she always kept there to give to her young patients. She then offers it to Sakura with a kind smile who takes the sweets with a shy smile of her own. "Besides, it's always good to see Sakura here."**

**Tsunade had taken a liking to the young Haruno because of her adorable nature & suprising intelligence. And from what she heard from the elder Haruno, Sakura wanted to become one of the very few shinobis to hail from her clan. Who know? If Sakura managed to distinguish herself in the academy, Tsunade might even consider take her as an apprentice.**

**"So Sakura, are you ready to begin?" Tsunade asks Sakura who simply nods. The Slug Sanin then leads her & the mother to the Examination Room for her check-up.**

**(Later that night, in the Uchiha Compound)**

**"**_**Itachi, you fool. What have you done?"**_** Orochimaru thought with a scowl as he looks around. Dead bodies littered the Uchiha Compound & reeked of the blood of all the clansmen slain by Uchiha Itachi in what could be the worst act of mass murder in Konoha. Beside him, his young apprentice Anko looked a little ill but, to her credit, kept her composure in the face of such carnage.**

**When the Hokage first summoned him regarding the massacre, Orochimaru couldn't believe his ears. He immediately rushed towards the Uchiha Compound only to find that it was true that almost the entire Uchiha Clan had been killed. And what's worse was that the perpetrator of the crime seemed to be one of their own namely the famed prodigy, Uchiha Itachi.**

**Now nobody held any real love for the Uchiha Clan. Not only were a lot of them quite arrogant, they were also openly hostile to anybody whom they deemed as inferior. At least the Hyugas were mostly indifferent to other people.**

**But no matter how hated the clan was, there was no reason for all of this to happen. No reason for Itachi to go on this killing spree.**

**No reason except one.**

**"Orochimaru." The Snake Sanin turns towards the man who had summoned him here. "It's happening again, Orochimaru." Sarutobi said.**

**Orochimaru nods in confirmation. Being a student of history, he knew what the Hokage was referring to. This was not the first time that the Uchiha clan had nearly been wiped out because it had happened once before during the Shodaime Hokage's reign where Uchiha Madara killed a large number of his clansmen to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. And though the Shodaime Hokage managed to defeat him, Uchiha Madara had escaped & has not been heard from since. But now, Uchiha Itachi managed to pull off what Uchiha Madara couldn't. As far as he could tell, nobody was spared.**

**"Yes. The Mangekyou Sharingan." Orochimaru said. "It seems that Itachi wanted to obtain it to increase his power. But I wonder how he discovered the conditions for it?" The Snake Sanin wondered.**

**"Does it matter now?" Sarutobi asks as he watched the ANBU sort through the corpses. "Where is Itachi now?"**

**"The gate guards reported that a figure in ANBU outfit jumped down from the village walls. When they got there, they found Itachi's crow mask & ANBU sword which is presumebly the weapon he used here." Orochimaru stated.**

**But before Orochimaru could continue with his report, an ANBU calls them over. "Hokage Sama!! Orochimaru Sama!! Over here!! We have a survivor." He calls out.**

**The Hokage & the Snake Sanin wasted no time in rushing over & finds a small, wide-eyed boy huddled in a corner. And despite the fact he seemed to be shivering in fear, there was also a look of intense rage in the boy's obsidian eyes.**

"**I'm no doctor but it looks like this boy is suffering from the effects of a powerful genjutsu." The Sandaime said. "Probably from the Mangekyou Sharingan."**

**Orochimaru nods at this but adds. "That may be true but he also managed to break out of it on his own out of sheer willpower. Even if the genjutsu has less effect on an Uchiha then on other people, it is still quite a feat at his young age." He said, clearly impressed at the boy's tenacity.**

**Orochimaru then kneels down & stares the boy straight in the eye. To his credit, the boy stared right back at him. "What's your name boy?" Orochimaru asks.**

**The boy remained silent for a while then answered.**

"**Uchiha…. Sasuke."**

**Author's Notes: Alright folks. I hope you guys like my new installment of my story. As usual, R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Birth Of Legends

Chapter 3: Birth Of New Legends

**Chapter 3: Birth Of New Legends**

**It has been a while since the Uchiha Maasacre but the village was still talking about the tragedy.**

**There were a few rumors on why Uchiha Itachi killed off his clan. Some say that Itachi was a product of inbreeding and was naturally subject to the mental defects one would expect from such a incestous relationship. Others say that it was ambition for it was no secret that Itachi was widely expected to be the next Uchiha clan head and it was probable that Itachi wanted the position sooner.**

**Still, only the lone survivor of the massacre knew the whole truth about the incident. But of course, Uchiha Sasuke was given time off from school to recover from his loss.**

**Imagine the chunin teachers's surprise (and the fangirls's pleasure) when the last Uchiha showed up in class just a few weeks later. But gone was the inquisitive and attentive little boy and in his place was a quiet brooder. He was still as brilliant as ever but now he mostly kept to himself, preferring to spend his time alone studying and training.**

**But fate seems to have other plans for the dark haired avenger for assigned to a seat besides him in class is our favorite blonde loudmouth.**

**When he was still alive Fuguku always told his son to stay away from Naruto, even going so far as to describe him as a 'monster'. But at that time, Sasuke attributed it to the fact that Naruto was something of a problem child who always likes to pull pranks on almost everybody on a daily basis.**

**Yet despite the fact that a lot of the older villagers seemed to hold a grudge against the blonde, Naruto always had a smile in his face and was still able to easily make friends with some of the younger generation. It didn't seem fair that Naruto always seemed so happy despite his adversities in life This irritated Sasuke to no end.**

**Currently, the said blonde was narrating his exploits to a small circle of friends coming from families who didn't hate him.**

**Inuzaka Kiba and his canine partner, Akamaru. The Inuzaka scion was just as loud and as brash as he was which made it easy for Naruto to get along with him. And as a friend, nobody was more loyal then him.**

**Aburame Shino. Though the silent Aburame boy creeped him out sometimes, he was easily the most mature of the bunch and was the person whom Naruto goes to whenever he had to vent or needed someone to talk to.**

**Nara Shikamaru. A lazy assed bum who likes nothing more then to sleep or to stare at the clouds. But he also had a genius level IQ and if it weren't for his laziness, he'd be considered as one of the academy's top students.**

**Akimichi Chouji. Shikamaru's best friend who is a typical Akimichi in every aspect. Gentle and loyal as hell, ikes to eat a lot and very fat. Just don't tell Chouji he's fat lest you're looking for a world of pain courtesy of his Meat Tank.**

**Yamanaka Ino. The only girl in Naruto's little circle who can be downright bossy and domineering at times. But Naruto knew that Ino's nagging nature was simply her way of looking out for the welfare of those close to her.**

**But right now, she was simply scary.**

**"You did WHAT?!" Ino asks incredilously, staring at her friend in disbelief. "Have you finally lost what little brains you've got up there?"**

**"You heard me. I re-styled a couple of chunins hairs and even dyed their uniform." Naruto said with a wide grin. "And no I haven't lost my mind yet. I know exactly what I'm doing."**

**Shikamaru groaned as he massaged the bridge of his nose with a muttered. "Troublesome." Before turning to Naruto and asking. "And why, praytell, would you do something like that?"**

**"They had it coming to them for a long time. Besides, I thought it'd be funny." Naruto answered, his grin growing even wider.**

**"It IS funny." Choji said. "Though I kinda doubt those chunins you pranked would agree with me. I bet they'd probably laugh a lot if they get their hands on you and pound you to the ground."**

**"Chouji's right you know. Dude, I'd hate to think what they'd do to your sorry butt if you hadn't ducked into our house or if they caught up to you." Kiba said with Akamaru barking his assent from his position on top of Kiba's head.**

**"Aww you know they'd never be able to catch me. I'm way too quick for them." Naruto said confidently.**

**"But there's always a first time." Shino pointed out. Shino almost never spoke except when he had something meaningful to say. "You can't elude them forever you know."**

**Naruto gives the bug user a level look as Ino cuts in. "Listen to Shino Naruto coz you know he's right. You'll seriously get hurt if you keep this up. We're just worried about you." She said.**

**Naruto turns his gaze to his other friends and found the same expression on their faces. He knew they were right and sighs in resignation. "Fine. I suppose my pranks DO tend to draw a lot of unwanted attention towards me. I don't really need that since I've got more then enough..."**

**Ino nods her head in approval, glad that her friend finally got the picture. The attention that Naruto was getting from a lot of the villagers were already bad and his pranks weren't helping his reputation.**

**"Next time, I'll just have to make sure that NOBODY catches me doing the deed." Naruto declared.**

**"THUD!!"**

**Naruto turns at the noise and found that Ino and Kiba had facefaulted to the floor with their legs twitching up in the air while Shikamaru and Chouji sported large sweatdrops on the sides of their heads. Shino looked mostly indifferent except for a raised eyebrow of disapproval.**

**"NA-RU-TO!!" Naruto gulps nervously as he sees his female friend looming over him menacingly doing a passable version of Iruka Sensei's big head jutsu.**

**"Ahhhh!! Someone save me!!" Naruto cried comically as he did the only thing he could to save himself from this situation which was to run away as fast as he could with Ino hot on his heels. All of a sudden, he could feel someone trip him and he was sent crashing down face-first onto the floor. He picks himself off the floor and glares at the person whom he believed tripped him which happened to be one Uchiha Sasuke.**

**"You better have a damned good reason for doing that Uchiha." Naruto growls angrily, clenching his fist tightly. "Otherwise, I'll mess up that pretty boy mug of yours so bad that your fanclub won't even recognize you."**

**"Che... As if you could dope." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Besides, you've no proof it was me who tripped you. It's not my fault you're so damned clumsy."**

**"If that's a challenge punk then I'll be glad to oblige you." Naruto stated, walking up to Sasuke and stood face to face with him. "Just coz you're an Uchiha doesn't mean you can do anything you want and just because other people treat me like crap doesn't mean you can."**

**"What the hell do you know about suffering?" Sasuke growled at Naruto. "Just because I am an Uchiha doesn't mean I had an easy life. Do you know how it feels to lose your whole clan at the hands of your own brother?"**

**"At least you HAD your family." Naruto retorted. The argument was rapidly becoming personal between the two. "I NEVER knew what it felt like having parents who loved and protected me."**

**"You know, we can stand here and argue all day. But we both know there's only one way we can settle this." Sasuke said, clenching his fist.**

**"For once, I agree with you." Naruto said. "We could do it here and now if you want."**

**Though the tension from the two boy's confrontation inside the classroom was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, the students seemed interested in seeing who was stronger. Uchiha Sasuke had all the makings of a fine shinobi and possessed his family's Kekkai Genkai, The Sharingan. But Naruto was no slouch himself. Even though most of the chunin instructors either ignored him or outright refused to instruct him, he was, contrary to what a lot of people thought, actually quite knowledgable in the ways of a shinobi at such a young age. The fight promised to be entertaining at least.**

**"Stop it Naruto." Ino pleaded with Naruto not just because he was a friend, but also because she didn't want to see him or her crush Sasuke, get hurt. "You'll get in serious trouble."**

**"You should listen to her dope. You might really be way out of your league against me." Sasuke said with smirk.**

**Naruto narrows his eyes at Sasuke then looks back at Ino. "Don't worry about me Ino. It's not like I've never been in serious trouble before. Besides, it's about time this arrogant prick gets knocked down a couple of pegs."**

**Sasuke frowns at this as he and Naruto prepared to fight. But as both boys charges towards one another, Iruka suddenly appears between them and catches both their punches in mid-swing.**

**"What in the world are you two boys doing?" The scarred chunin asks as he glares at both Naruto and Sasuke who managed to look abashed at being caught by their instructor. "Why are you fighting each other here?"**

**"HE STARTED IT!! STOP COPYING ME!!" Both Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time, pointing at each other, much to Iruka's extreme annoyance.**

**"I don't care who started what. You two aren't supposed to fight in here." Iruka said as he lets go of both boy's hands. Truth be told though, Iruka wasn't sure if he could really break up a serious fight between Naruto and Sasuke. He knew better then anyone else of their capability and despite the other chunin instructors's and many villagers's claim that Sasuke is supposed to be a genius while Naruto is dead last, he judged their skill level to be roughly the same. "As punishment, you two will be staying behind after dismissal to clean up the classroom."**

**The two buys glares at each other and grumbles under their breath but were smart enough not voice their complaints as it might lead to stiffer penalties.**

**For his part, Iruka sighed in relief at seeing that both boys seemed to have quietly accepted their punishment. He was glad then this incident didn't lead to a situation where he had to choose between them because if he did, he'd most probably side with Naruto. And while it was true that the demon sealed within Naruto was responsible for his parents's deaths, he didn't actually blame Naruto for it because he knew that the blonde was as much a victim as he was and he empathized with the boy's predicament.**

**He then calls the rest of the students to order and starts the class.**

**(After class)**

**Both Naruto and Sasuke were cleaning the room in silence and pointedly ignoring each other for a while before the dark haired boy spoke.**

**"How do you do it?" Sasuke asks.**

**Naruto stops what he was doing and looks at Sasuke curiously. "How do I do what?"**

**Sasuke also stops what he was doing and looks at Naruto. "You ARE aware that a lot of the villagers hate you, right?" A nod from the blonde. "Yet despite that fact, you always seem so happy and even made quite a number of friends." Another nod from Naruto. "So why is it that the villagers are angry at you for some reason anyways, dope?"**

**Naruto thought about this for a moment, not really minding the fact that Sasuke called him a dope before answering. "You know what? I keep asking myself that question because for as long as I can remember, they've always been that way to me. They even went so far as to pay staff members or some older kids of the orphanage I used to be in to bully and hurt me. There were only a few people who truly cared for me and ironically, the old man Hokage and a few of the clans head are some of them. I mean, it's nice that I've got some people with a bit of pull who watches my back but I'd like to one day walk down the street without somebody trying to kick my butt."**

**Sasuke was startled into silence. He never knew that the adults's hatred of Naruto was that deep. It made him wonder to himself if he himself how far he himself would go in order to get his revenge on his older brother Itachi. It also made him feel somewhat guilty for his earlier tirade against the blonde and felt obliged to share his own story since Naruto did open up to him.**

**"I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't have an easy life either." Sasuke said and at Naruto's quizzical look, continues his story. "I've always lived in fear of my father because he expected so much from me. He kept reminding me that I wasn't as good as my brother, Itachi. Ironically, he was the only person from my clan apart from my mother who was ever good to me so you could imagine how I felt when I came home from school one day and found the blood of my entire clan staining his sword."**

**Naruto nodded in understanding. Of course he hadn't felt the sting of betrayal yet but he could understand the pain Sasuke was going through. He wouldn't know how to react if this were to happen to him.**

**"In retrospect though, I shouldn't be too surprised at what he did." Sasuke continued with a unreadable expression on his face. "My father pushed Itachi just as hard as he pushed me. Maybe even more so. I guess even prodigys have their limitations and Itachi reached his and eventually snapped. But that doesn't excuse his actions. Eventually I will find him and kill him."**

**"For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened to your clan. But you shouldn't let your anger and quest for revenge consume you coz I think that's exactly what Itachi Teme wants." Naruto stated.**

**Sasuke was silenced by Naruto's words and the blonde took this as his cue to continue. "While it's a given that you'll be after his head if you ever meet up with him again, you should also show him that you're not like him. You should try to be the best damned ninja you could be not because you wanna grow stronger to get your revenge on him but because you wanna honor the memory of your clan. You owe that much to your family and yourself."**

**Naruto then extended a hand towards him and said with a grin. "I was taught that being a shinobi of Konoha means helping each other out in their difficulties. I'd be more then happy to help you out if you'd let me."**

**Sasuke stared at the proffered hand for a while, thinking long and hard about Naruto's offer then with a small smile shook the blonde's hand.**

**(Much later at Ichiraku Ramen)**

**"You mean to tell me that you eat this stuff every single day?!" Sasuke asks incredilously, looking at his own large bowl of ramen. "This seriously can't be good for you." The blonde had invited him for dinner along with Iruka to the ramen stand and seeing that he had nothing else better to do, Sasuke decided to join them.**

**"That's what I keep telling Naruto here but of course he never listens." Iruka said with a sigh.**

**"Hey! Don't diss the food till you've at least eaten some Teme. You'll know what I mean when you've tried it." Naruto protested, slurping up his own large bowl of ramen like a vacuum cleaner.**

**Sasuke watches the blonde eat with disapproval and eyes his own bowl critically before shrugging his shoulders and digging in. He was pleasantly surprised at how good the ramen tasted but chose to keep the comment to himself.**

**For his part, Iruka was relieved that Naruto and Sasuke seemed to somehow get along now. He half expected the two boys to be tearing into each other when he checked on their work in the classrom but thankfully, there had been no incident. And to his credit, Naruto even invited Sasuke to have dinner with them.**

**"Please stop that!!" A girls voice cuts through their thoughts. The voice along with a number of other masculine and snickering voices can be heard from the outside. A moment later, old man Ichiraku can be heard saying. "Hey!! Leave the girl alone you ruffians!!"**

**"Mind your own business you old fart!!" One of the masculine voices said. "This little bitch bumped into us and we simply demand compensation." This was followed by a thud and an ooff from old man Ichiraku as well as a high pitched scream from the girl.**

**Naruto and Sasuke looks at each other and nods once before getting off their seats and walking to the outside.**

**Iruka notices the look that both boys gave each other and understood it's meaning. But before he could stop either of them, they were already gone.**

**In the alley near the ramen stand, Sasuke and Naruto could see a group of young teenagers crowding around a fallen and bleeding Ichiraku Teuchi who was shielding a pink haired girl with his own body. The teenagers seemed to be getting ready to do another round of beating to the ramen stand owner so Naruto and Sasuke decides to jump in.**

**"Is there a problem here?" Sasuke asks in a bored tone of voice as he looks over at the teenagers. "**_**Hmm... None of these guys seems to be in great shape and I don't see any hiate so they're not shinobis."**_

**"****Get lost kids. This isn't your problem." One of the teenagers said.**

**"It wouldn't have been our problem if you weren't stomping old man Ichiraku's face into the pavement or bullyin' some 6 year old girl." Naruto said lazily, tucking his arms behind his head. "Whatsa matter? Running outta people to push around?"**

**"Why you..." The teenager growled as he and his companions attacked Sasuke and Naruto. Needless to say, the two shinobi academy students were able to beat back their opponents due to their superior training and proceeded to check on the ramen stand owner and the pink haired girl.**

**"You ok old man?" Naruto asks with concern as he helped him back to his feet.**

**"Yeah. Those young punks caught me off guard but I'll live." Teuchi said.**

**"You should get those cuts and bruises checked though." Sasuke said then glances at the beaten down teenagers. "And maybe some anti-rabies injection just in case these boys haven't had their shots yet." He then looks at the pink haired girl and after a while, recognizes her. "Hey. Aren't you Haruno Sakura from our class?"**

**"H-Hai. And you're Uchiha Sasuke and you're..." Sakura looks at Naruto with her brows furrowed in concentration. "...Uzumaki Naruto, right? Thank you for your help."**

**"Oh you mean against these jerks?" Naruto said, jerking a thumb at the teenagers. "Think nothing of it. They deserved to get their butts kicked."**

**The leader of the teenagers who managed to stay conscious slowly gets up and pulls out a switchblade. "Don't you ignore us!! You brats have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into."**

**Sasuke looks back at the teenagers and eyes the switchblade he had in his hand. "On the contrary, you're the ones who don't know what you're getting yourselves into. And seeing as you've already got that blade in your hand, I suppose you're ready to play for keeps."**

**"Maybe you should drop that thing before you hurt yourself." Naruto suggested. "It doesn't seem like you really know what you're doing with it."**

**The teenager snarls in anger at Naruto then, studies the blonde's features for moment before he cracks a broad, cruel smile. "I know you. You're that monster that everyone's been talkin' about."**

**Naruto growls at the teenager, clenching his fist tightly.**

**"If I get rid of you, the village will hail me as a hero." The teenager said, brandishing his switchblade at Naruto and company. "All I've gotta do is say that you killed your friends before I managed to kill you. Get ready to die!!" The teenager said as he charges forward but a kunai embeds itself on the ground between him and Naruto/Sasuke.**

**"That's as far as you go loser." Looking up, the teenager pales as he sees a familiar looking young kunoichi wearing a tan trench coat and fishnet undershirt standing on a rooftop.**

**"Anko Neesan." Both Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed before looking at each other in surprise.**

**Anko lloks down and smiles at seeing both Naruto and Sasuke standing below. "Oh, hey guys. I guess you two know each other eh?" She then notices the teenager with the switchblade trying to sneak away so she jumps down and quickly knocks the boy down with a swift chop to the back of the neck then looks at his cohorts who were still unconscious and in a heap. "So is this both of your handiwork? Impressive."**

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the person he considered his surrogate sister. "I don't believe you. How long have you been watching there?"**

**"Since you started beating the tar outta those punks." Anko admitted.**

**Naruto groaned at this. His Anko Neesan had a quirky sense of humor and it was evident in the way she casually admitted that she had been spying on them. "And the reason why you didn't help us earlier was...?"**

**Anko shrugs her shoulder. "I didn't think you brats needed it." She said. "Besides, I can't be wasting my time on small frys like them."**

**"Typical of Anko Neesan." Sasuke muttered. "So I guess we could leave these clowns with you then?"**

**"Don't worry squirts. I'll take REAL good care of them." Anko said with a vicious grin, making Naruto and Sasuke shiver involuntarily. Whenever she had that creepy smile on, it usually meant big trouble. "You guys take the old man and pinky over there to Tsunade Sama and Shizune Chan."**

**"Will do. Try not to have too much fun with them, ok Anko Neesan?" Naruto said with a foxy grin as he helped the ramen stand owner walk.**

**"I'll try." Anko said and thought to herself as she watches Naruto and Sasuke walk away. "**_**Those two have grown. I can't wait to see what they can do in the future."**_

**Meanwhile, after dropping off Teuchi at the hospital, the three young soon-to-be shinobis were chatting away as they walked towards Sakura's house. The boys discovered that the pink haired girl was extremely smart and was just hampered by her lack of confidence.**

**"Well I can see only one solution to your problem." Naruto said. "We can help each other out with aspects which we're not too good at while we're still in the academy."**

**Sasuke looks at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "That's actually a good idea coming from you dope. I'm surprised." Naruto retaliates by taking a playful swipe at Sasuke who dodges it easily. "But seriously though, you may have something going there. Each one of us have something we're good at and we could cross train with each other to improve our skills."**

**"I-If you think I can help you with anything, I'll be happy to do so." Sakura said hesitatingly.**

**"You should be more confident in yourself Sakura. If the three of us work together, there's nothing we CAN'T do. Believe it!!" Naruto said with a foxy grin then holds out his hand with the palm facing down. "So what do you guys say?"**

**Sasuke simply nods in agreement with Naruto's statement and places his own hand over Naruto's hand. After a moment's hesitation, Sakura's hand joins theirs in the symbolic gesture of unity.**

**The next day, the entire village are treated to a sight that they never thought they would see. The container of Kyuubi No Kitsune, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre and the meek, pink haired girl from the otherwise fiery (due largely to the tempers of their inner personas) Haruno clan walking to school together and chatting away like old friends.**

**To most of the villagers, they treat this spectacle as an ominous sign of trouble ahead. But to a select few whose ranks includes a certain Hokage and his ex students who were currently watching the scene through a crystal ball, it was the start of new legends in the making.**

**Author's Notes: Ok, chapter 3 is now history. Tell me what you guys think ******


	4. Chapter 4: Graduation

Chapter 4: Graduation & Discovery

**Chapter 4: Graduation & Discovery**

**(5 years later)**

**A lot has changed since Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had unofficially teamed up five years ago.**

**Despite what many would point out to be glaring differences between the hyperactive blonde prankster, the dark brooding prodigy and the seemingly delicate yet surprisingly volatile pink haired kunoichi, the three friends were almost inseparable and attempts to keep the prized "Last Uchiha" and the "Budding Blossom" away from the perceived "Demon Child" often failed miserably largely because of the rapport that the three had developed with each other over the years.**

**Another change was that the blonde Jinchuuriki now had (mostly unwilling) accomplices to help him with his pranks. Of course, they were also the first ones (apart from Iruka) to give him a swift kick to the butt or a knuckle upside the head afterwards even though they DID think his pranks were pretty funny and enjoyable to watch.**

**Naruto's little circle of friends had also grown. Aside from the inclusion of Sasuke and Sakura, the shy but kind hearted Hyuga heir Hinata was also taken in by the group of friends at the suggestion of Ino who knew of Hinata's huge crush on Naruto.**

**The group had also befriended an odd little kid named Sai who seemed to enjoy sketching but had mysteriously pulled out of school a few semesters later. They had not heard anything from him ever since then.**

**Today we find Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura walking towards with Sasuke and Sakura listening to their blonde friend brag about the results of his latest prank which involved the Hokage Stoneface Monuments and eight different colors of waterbased paint.**

**"You guys should've seen it! It was hilarious to see Ojisan's reaction when he saw his own face on the mountain with makeup and a nosebleed." Naruto narrated with a laugh.**

**"Oh yeah, we heard." Sasuke answers with a snort. "I think it's pretty hard NOT to notice the grafitti you drew on each and every one of the Hokage Mountain's faces and the fact that you probably had half the chunins of Konoha chasing you around town and incidentally causing a load of collateral damage along the way."**

**"We also heard that it was still Iruka Sensei who caught you and made you wash it all off." Sakura added, her eyebrow twitching. Then in a fit of anger, drove a knuckle on top of Naruto's head. "WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA LEARN TO GROW UP?! YOU BETTER QUIT THESE JUVENILE STUNTS IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO GRIND YOU INTO PASTE, SHANNARO!!"**

**Naruto rose from the ground, the top of his head still smoking from the hit he took from Sakura. "Hey! At least give me a little bit of credit. I used water based paints so it was pretty easy to wash off. Besides, a lot of other people thought it was pretty funny too."**

**Sasuke gives his friend a serious look. "C'mon dobe, you know what we mean. It's already bad enough that a lot of the people in the village hate you for some reason as it is. Pulling these stupid pranks certainly won't help your rep." Sasuke said, clapping a hand to his friend's shoulder.**

**"Sasuke's right." Sakura chimed in. "Stop doing this to yourself. You're so close to becoming a shinobi of the village Naruto so you can't give them any more reason to distrust you. Being a full fledged shinobi of Konoha is the first step for them to accept you for your merits so you can't afford to screw this chance up."**

**When Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke sighs in exasperation and said. "Look dobe, at least think about what we said. You know we'll never steer you wrong."**

**It was true. Of his circle of friends, Sasuke and Sakura had been his staunchest allies even though he had been friends with Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji for a longer period of time. To Naruto, both were the closest thing he had to a brother and sister.**

**"Alright..." Naruto grumbles unhappily. "I guess I DO have to tone down on my pranks coz as a shinobi, people will need to take me seriously."**

**The three genin wannabes arrive in the academy where Sasuke was promptly flocked by his infamous fangirls led by a certain blonde bombshell-to-be.**

**"Sasuke Kun!! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you!" Ino exclaimed as she practically smothered Sasuke, making Sakura glare at her.**

**"Hands off Ino-Pig! You know he wouldn't go for swallow blonde bimbos like you!" Sakura growled at her bestfriend/rival. But this only prompted Ino to press herself even closer to Sasuke, much to the dark haired boy's embarrassment.**

**"What's the matter billboard head? Jealous coz you're too chicken to go after him yourself?" Ino purred as she practically rubbed herself against Sasuke. Of course the grinding motion against his body caused the last Uchiha's face turn tomato red, prompting Naruto to laugh at his friend's plight.**

**Instead of answering, Sakura forcibly pries Ino away from Sasuke and butts head with her. "You've got no shame Ino-Pig. This is one of the most important days of a shinobi's career and all you think about is getting inside his pants. You're not even of legal age yet!"**

**"At least I know what I want and I'll do anything to get it. Unlike you billboard head!" Ino shot back.**

**"And there they go again." Shikamaru mutters as he Chouji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata walks up. Everyone within Naruto's circle of friends knew that Ino and Sakura's constant bickerings stemmed from their mutual admiration of Sasuke. Whereas Ino was very vocal and active in pursuing his love, Sakura was more discreet and protective of him, using the fact that they always hung out together to her advantage without letting Sasuke know of her true feelings for him even though it already was common knowledge.**

**"Ah leave 'em alone. They've always been this way when it comes to Sasuke Teme." Naruto said then looks at his friend. "C'mon man, can't you see that you've practically got every young girl fallin' for you? Are you dense or something? Just pick one and be done with it already."**

**"Like you're one to talk." Sasuke shot back, glancing at a blushing Hinata. "You couldn't find a clue even if hits you in the head!!"**

**"What was that Teme?"**

**"You heard me Dobe!"**

**"Now here's another two who seriously needs to get their heads in the game." Kiba stated with Akamaru barking his agreement from his hiding spot inside the Inuzaka's jacket.**

**"Well they do keep things pretty interesting here in school." Chouji comments as he munched on his chips.**

**"B-But today's a very important day." Hinata said. "We should concentrate on passing our genin exams."**

**"They know that better then any of us here." Shino stated quitely. "I'm sure they will be fine. We just have to believe in them."**

**The argument between Sakura/Ino and Sasuke/Naruto was cut short as their Chunin instructors, Iruka and Mizuki enters the room.**

**"Alright, everyone settle down." Iruka calls out. "Today is a big day for all of you because it is the day that we see if you have what it takes to join the ranks of Konoha's shinobis." The scarred chunin's practiced eyes rove over the students present, noting the anticipation and in even a little fear in their young faces. "We have taught you everything we know about being a shinobi so now you will have to prove to us that you are ready for the responsibility."**

**As Iruka's eyes falls on Naruto, he couldn't help but feel proud of his surrogate little brother's progress in the academy. Originally, the scarred chunin didn't know how to treat the boy knowing his tenant was the reason for his parent's deaths. But the blonde's perseverance and will to succeed in the face of overwhelming adversity eventually won him over. Not only did he beat the odds, he defied it.**

**That plus the fact that Naruto considered him as something of a parental figure.**

**"Alright. Me and Mizuki Sensei will be testing each and every one of you individually on the three basic shinobi techniques, Kawimari No Jutsu, Henge No Jutsu and Bunshin No Jutsu. When I call your name, I want you to come with me to the next room where we could conduct your tests. First up, Aburame Shino."**

**Shino nods at his friends as he followed Iruka and Mizuki to the adjacent room and for the next hour or so, members of Naruto's circle of friends took their exams and came back with a shiny new hiate signifying their promotion to genin. Of course, it was no surprise that when Sakura took her exam, she came back with a brand new hiate of her own which she tied on top of her head.**

**When it was Sasuke's turn to take the exams, he turns and smacks fists with Naruto. "You better pass the exams Teme. I wouldn't want you comin' back here crying to us." Naruto joked to which Sasuke snorts in derision. "Tell that to yourself dobe. I've never had a problem with my grades before." Sasuke stated good-naturedly before waving at his friends as he walks over to the next room. As expected, the Last Uchiha came back with his new hiate tied to his forehead and gleaming in the light. He was being congratulated by his friends when Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom and called out the last examinee.**

**"Will Uzumaki Naruto please come to the testing room?" Iruka said, smiling at the enthusiastic blonde.**

**"Yes!! It's finally my turn!!" Naruto turns to his friends with one of his trademark ear-to-ear grin. "I'll see you guys later." He said as he follows Iruka and Mizuki to the next room.**

**"Try not to embarass yourself!" Kiba calls out jokingly then turns to Sasuke and Sakura whom everyone knew hung out the most with Naruto. "So how do you guys think Naruto will do?"**

**Sakura thought about this for a moment before answering. "Well his academics aren't exactly topnotch and his chakra control has always been pretty bad, but even though he may not look like it, he's actually a very hard worker and what he lacks in booksmarts, he more then makes up for it in ingeniuity and practical applications."**

**Sasuke nods at his friend's observation. "Sakura's right. I hate to say it but if those stupid pranks he pulls are any indication of how smart Naruto really is, then we've got one seriously devious shinobi-in-the-making on our hands. He's also got the most stamina here out of all of us so pulling off or maintaining the three basic jutsus needed to pass the exams should be no problem for him."**

**"But didn't he have trouble with Bunshin No Jutsu before?" Shikamaru asks.**

**"He did." Sakura answered. "But like I said, Naruto is a very hard worker. He tenaciously kept training in Bunshin No Jutsu so much that he actually wore himself out."**

**"We found the idiot passed out in one of the empty training fields just outside the village." Sasuke explained upon seeing the looks of curiosity from the others. "He was late for one of our regular training sessions so we had to go look for him."**

**"Well now. Who would've thought our resident prankster was THAT serious in this." Ino commented.**

**"N-Naruto Kun's got something to prove to the village and to himself. That's why he works so hard." Hinata said.**

**"Yeah. I've seen the looks and heard some of the things the adults had to say to him." Chouji said with a frown. "Most of it weren't very nice. My dad even had to intervene a couple of times when some of them decided to get physical."**

**"Naruto has suffered much in his life at the hands of others. That much we know for a fact." Shino stated plainly. "Yet he is still one of the loyal and caring individuals we have ever met & I believe that passing the Genin exams will immensely help him gain the village's acceptance."**

**The others nods at Shino's statement and chatted about other topics as they waited for their blonde friend to return. A few minutes later, Naruto entered the room but his friends immediately noticed that something was wrong.**

**For one thing, the normally cheerful Naruto was extremely quiet and somber. The next thing his friends noticed was that he did not have a brand new hiate like them. As he quietly sat in a corner, his friends crowd around him.**

**"Oi dobe, what's wrong?" Sasuke asks, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "What happened in there and where's your new hiate?" Sasuke's questions was met with silence as the blonde hung his head even lower.**

**"Hey!" Kiba growled, slightly miffed that Naruto wasn't answering. "What's wrong with you man? Talk to us."**

**It was Sakura who realized first what the blonde's silence meant with a look of dismay. "Naruto... You didn't... Did you?" She asks. Naruto slowly looks up at his friends with a weak smile on his face. "Sorry guys. I failed the test."**

**Naruto's friends were stunned into silence. Even though they knew that Naruto wasn't exactly a model student, he was still one of the top of his class so his failure to advance was surprisng.**

**It was Sasuke who recovered first and managed to ask one question. "How?"**

**Naruto looks at Sasuke first then switches his gaze to Sakura before lowering his head again and replied in a remorseful tone. "Bunshin No Jutsu."**

**"That's impossible." Sakura replied admanantly. "You worked on that jutsu for quite a while and I know that you can consistently pull that off with no problems like before."**

**"Well I wasn't able to do it this time around for some reason so Iruka Sensei said I can't pass without performing it." Naruto snapped, not intending his words to sound angry. At that moment, the class bell rang and realizing what he had said, Naruto takes a deep breath and speaks again. "Look guys. It's not like in the end of the world or anything. It's just a temporary setback and I can take the exams again in a years time, right?" Naruto said, sounding more cheerful then he actually felt.**

**"You mean you're just gonna accept this?" Sasuke asks incredilously. "Doesn't this strike you as being a little strange?"**

**Naruto then turns turns around and sighs. "I don't really have the energy to find out. And even if I did, they'd probably still say I failed due to some technicality. I hope you guys don't mind but I'm a little tired right now and I kinda wanna be alone and try to sort things out. I'll see you guys when I see you."**

**As Naruto starts to walk away, Hinata makes a move to follow him but was stopped by Shino who shook his head at her sadly. "We should respect Naruto's wishes and give him some time and space by himself. He will come back to us when he's good and ready."**

**"Shino's right." Kiba said, scratching Akamaru who was whining sadly in his jacket. "Naruto's stronger then he looks and he'll bounce back from this real quick."**

**"We've no doubt about that." Shikamaru stated. "But I wonder what troublesome thing happened in there?"**

**For this, nobody had an answer. Sasuke and Sakura could only watch as their friend leaves the room.**

**(With Naruto)**

**"Hey look, it's the demon brat."**

**"Doesn't look like he passed the Genin Exams."**

**"Good. We don't have to worry about our kids being in his team."**

**Even though Naruto could hear the harsh whispers of the adults around him, his mind was simply too preoccupied with what had transpired during his exams to even care.**

**It had started well enough with him being able to perform Henge and Kawarimi perfectly. But when it was time for him to do Bunshin No Jutsu, for some strange reason he couldn't correctly use the necessary amount of chakra and was left with a rather lathergic and sickly looking clone. Iruka had no choice but to fail him.**

**Naruto decides to go to the playground and takes a seat on the swing as he thought about his future. Despite what he had said about taking the exams again next year, this fairly had really upset him and seeing the disappointed looks in his friends's eyes was more then he could bear.**

**"Hello Naruto Kun."**

**Naruto looks up and sees one of his senseis, Mizuki, smiling down kindly at him. He then takes a seat on the swing besides him. "I'm sorry you failed the exams. I know how hard you've worked to get to where you are right now."**

**"I know Mizuki Sensei." Naruto said, lowering his head in shame. "I still can't believe I screwed up Bunshin No Jutsu so badly. Now because of that, I may never graduate."**

**Mizuki looked thoughtful at this then turns to Naruto again. "That wouldn't be right now would it? You've got what it takes to become a great shinobi and it would be a shame to waste talent like yours. What if I told you that there's another way for you to become Genin?"**

**Naruto's eyes widens at this. "Really Mizuki Sensei? There's really another way for me to become a Genin? Please tell me how!!"**

**Although Mizuki's smile looked kind and sincere, there was a lot of malice behind it as he thought evilly. "**_**I have you now Demon brat."**_** Maintaining his pleasant facade, he nods at Naruto and said. "That's right. Here's what you have to do..."**

**(Later that night)**

**Bang Bang "Hokage Sama! Hokage Sama!"**

**Sarutobi groans as he grumpily gets up from his bed to answer the insistent knocking on his door. He opens the door to see a female ANBU wearing a cat mask who, judging from her body language, seemed rather flustered. It took him a moment to realize that this particular ANBU is part of the detail tasked with monitoring Naruto. Instantly, he realized that there was a serious problem and was all business as he demanded. "Report. Has anything bad happened to Naruto?"**

**"No sir. But I regret to inform you that I somehow lost track of Uzumaki Naruto during my shift." The cat masked ANBU said making Sarutobi visibly relax a little. Sarutobi knew that the cat masked ANBU was a newcomer to her detail and was probably still not used to Naruto's abilities and habits so it was was relatively easy for her to underestimate the boy. But her next words shook him deeply to the core. "But there's one other thing Hokage Sama. Somebody broke into the Hokage Tower and stole the Forbidden Scroll. There are unconfirmed reports that the thief's description matches that of Uzumaki Naruto."**

**Sarutobi curses loudly. If this particular fiasco leaked out to the council, he would have some major problems to deal with. He turns to the cat masked ANBU and issues his orders. "Summon Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru at once. They are to report to me as soon as possible at the Hokage Tower."**

**The ANBU nods at this and promptly shunshins away to carry out her orders while Sarutobi looks out the window. "**_**Naruto. What the hell do you think you're doing?"**_

**(With Naruto)**

**Naruto couldn't believe what he was doing.**

**He had done what Mizuki Sensei had asked and infiltrated the Hokage Tower (which was easy enough since he regularly visited enough plus he knew all the secret doors to the tower) and stole the Forbidden Scroll from Sandaime Jiji's office and brought it to Mizuki Sensei who was waiting in the forest.**

**But before he could give Mizuki Sensei the scroll, Iruka Sensei appeared asking what he was doing with it. At this point, Mizuki Sensei had unexpectedly started attacking them and only the quick reflexes of Iruka Sensei had saved him. He then screamed for Naruto to escape while he still can which he did.**

**But it felt wrong.**

**He realized that Mizuki Sensei had tricked him into believing that stealing the Forbidden Scroll would allow him to graduate and he fell for it, hook, line and sinker.**

**Now Iruka Sensei was paying for his mistake while he ran away like a coward.**

**Making his decision, Naruto turns around and starts running back to where he knew Mizuki and Iruka Sensei were fighting to help him. "Iruka Sensei!!" He calls out.**

**Struggling to keep Mizuki at bay, Iruka risks a look at Naruto and screamed. "I told you to get away Naruto!! Your life is in danger here!!" But before he could say anything else, Mizuki kicks him away, charges at Naruto and starts attacking him.**

**Naruto was able to avoid the initial onslaught of Mizuki. But the traitorous Leaf nin proved to be too wily and experienced of a foe and eventually overwhelmed the would-be genin. He backs Naruto to a corner then cruelly decides to play with him and mess with his head. "Haven't you ever wondered why the villagers and even the shinobis of Konoha hate you so much brat? No? Well let me tell you as my gift to you before you die."**

"**Mizuki!! Don't!!" Iruka cried desperately as he attempted to intercept him. But it was already too late for him to stop Mizuki from saying Konoha's darkest secret.**

"**You, Uzumaki Naruto, are the container of the Kyubi No Kitsune. The same Kyubi No Kitsune which attacked Konoha and killed countless people. Shinobi and Civilians alike." Mizaki cackled madly. "Do you honestly think that the reason why the major clans are being kind to you is because you deserve it? Hell no!! They're afraid that the Kyubi will just get loose and start it's rampage again. Nobody really cares for you. Not even Iruka because his parents were also killed by Kyubi."**

"**Mizuki, stop it!!" It was already way too late for Iruka to do anything else. Mizuki's revelation had shocked Naruto to a near catatonic state.**

"**I'm... I'm really a monster?" Naruto mutters to himself as he slumps back against the tree. "…. I… I can't believe it…. Why?" So distracted was Naruto that he failed to notice Mizuki un-sling the large shuriken strapped to his back and throw it at him until it was too late. Naruto closes his eyes hoping his death would be quick when something appears in front of him. He opens his eyes and sees a grimacing in pain Iruka over him. The scarred chunin had used his own body to shield Naruto from the shuriken.**

"**I-Iruka Sensei… Why?" Naruto choked out.**

"**Naruto. Whatever it is that is inside of you is NOT you." Iruka said, tears starting to flow from his eyes. "There are many people who truly cares for because of who you are and not because of what you might be. I do this because you're someone precious to me and I will give my life to ensure you're kept safe."**

"**Now you're being a hypocrite Iruka." Mizuki said with a smirk. "Didn't you say that you hated Kyubi with a passion?"**

**Iruka painfully extracts the large shuriken from his back and slumps against the tree. "Naruto Kun is NOT the Kyubi. You and the other blind fools in the village should have realized that by now but still insist of living in the past. You even have the nerve to use him for your betrayal."**

"**Hmmpp!! It's not as if there's anything you can do about it." Mizuki said as he takes out another large shuriken. "But since you chose to get in my way 'Old Friend', then you'll also have to die."**

"**I won't let you!!"**

**Iruka's eyes widens as Naruto steps in front of him protectively, making Mizuki laugh in contempt.**

"**Hahahahahaha!! What can a cowardly brat like you do? You're no match for me so why don't you quietly wait for your turn to die?" Mizuki laughed but as he looked closer at Naruto, he could see that the blonde's normally sky-blue eyes had turned bloody red and an un-natural red chakra began swirling around his form.**

"**Because just as Iruka Sensei vowed to protect me with his life, I vow to protect him with mine." Naruto said then smirks at Mizuki. "And if you still think I'm no match for you, then maybe a demonstration of a jutsu I learned from the forbidden scroll will change your mind. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Mizuki pales as the woods surrounding him are literally filled with dozens of Narutos glaring down at him. And not just mere Bunshins but solid Kage Bunshins capable of hurting him just as badly as any normal person.**

"**Here comes the pain Mizuki Teme. I hope you're ready coz this will DEFINITELY hurt." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles. Instantly, the shadow clones all charge at Mizuki and all he could do was scream as they mercilessly pummeled him to the ground. A few minutes later, the clones disperse leaving a severely beaten but mercifully unconscious Mizuki lying on the ground.**

"**Are you ok Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked with concern as he knelt down in front of his teacher who smiles up at him.**

"**Don't worry Naruto. This is just a scratch so I'm fine." Iruka assured his student. "Even though you DID steal the Forbidden Scroll from the tower, you were very brave standing up to Mizuki when you did. And in my eyes, it proves something. But for you to find out what, you'll have to remove your goggles and close your eyes." Iruka said. Naruto complies and after a few moments, Iruka allows him to open his eyes again. When he does, he notices is that the hiate around Iruka's head was now on his own forehead. "You have proven that you're a true shinobi in every sense of the word and I'm very proud of you. Congratulations Naruto."**

"**I'm a shinobi now?" Naruto asks unbelievingly as he fingers his new hiate then smiles broadly. "Yatta!! I did it!!" He screams joyfully, jumping up and down.**

"**Indeed you did Naruto Kun. Congratulations." Another voice said. Iruka and Naruto looks back and sees the Sandaime and the three Sanin flanked by ANBUS.**

"**Looks like you didn't need our help after all kid." Jiraiya said, eyeing the still unconscious Mizuki.**

"**Are you kidding? Look at that guy! It's a miracle he's still alive in THAT condition. You really did a number on him Naruto." Tsunade said.**

"**Well he did make our job easier." The Sandaime said, motioning for the ANBUS to retrieve Mizuki then frowns. "But that aside. we have a bigger problem here, don't we Orochimaru?"**

"**Indeed Hokage Sama." The Snake Sanin said as he turns towards the treelines. "You can come out of there now." He calls out.**

**At first no one responds. But a few moments later, two individuals slowly walk out into view.**

"**Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto said almost in a whisper then adds. "Oh shit…."**

**Author's Notes: Bwahahaha!! Cliffhanger time!! It seems like Sasuke and Sakura have discovered Naruto's deepest, darkest secret. How will they react? As usual, R&R everyone ******


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

Chapter 5: Truth

**Chapter 5: Truth**

**On their way back into Konoha, the Hokage observes the three young genin traveling with the group. All of them seemed lost in their own thoughts with regards to recent events. He felt sorry for the three who was burdened with the village's dark secret at such a young age but was gratified to see that his own former students had paired up with a genin to somehow get them through it with Jiraiya going to Naruto, Orochimaru to Sasuke and Tsunade to Sakura.**

**If anyone could help them, The Sanin can.**

**(With Naruto and Jiraiya)**

**"A penny for your thoughts kid." Jiraiya rumbled to Naruto, studying the boy who was his former student's son.**

**"Just thinking about stuff Ero-Sanin." Naruto replied, though his voice lacked it's usual cheer.**

**"You're never gonna stop calling me that, aren't 'ya?" Jiraiya grumbles. The first time the Toad Sanin had encountered a grown up Naruto was on one of his 'research' trips which involved peeking into the women's onsen. Of course, the Gaki had to ruin everthing by screaming PERVERT as loud as he could and letting the females in the onsen know that there was someone watching them. It didn't help Jiraiya that almost all of the females in the onsen were shinobis too and for the rest of the day, had to literally run for his life as the mob of towel clad kunoichis chased him throughout the village with kunais, shurikens, chairs and anything else that wasn't nailed down.**

**Of course, true to fashion, Jiraiya STILL managed to get some much needed inspiration from the scantily clad females chasing him and even 'thanked' Naruto back then for it as payback, causing the terrified blonde to run away screaming bloody murder as a small number seperated itself from the main group chasing after Jiraiya to exclusively go after him, mistaking the jinchuuriki as an accomplice.**

**But while it was true that he never really actively watched over Naruto due to his responsibilities which kept him out of the village most of the time, he did however took every opportunity he got to see the blonde and make sure he was well cared for. He owed that much to Minato. "Wanna talk about it? It sometimes helps to get things off your chest." Jiraiya told the blonde.**

**Naruto looks at the Sanin and sighs. "Ero Sanin, all my life a lot of people in the village thought I was some sort of monster. They always liked to insult and hurt me and I never knew why."**

**Naruto hung his head even lower as he continued. "But now I find out that I really AM a monster. A monster which contains another monster who was responsible for a lot of suffering in Konoha and the only reason why some people are being nice to me is because they're actually afraid of me." Naruto then chuckles mirthlessly. "Man, I can't seem to catch a break in my life. This is all the Yondaime's fault. Why'd he have to pick me to be the container anyways? Does he hate me or something?"**

**Jiraiya's heart went out for the blonde. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't reveal the blonde's own legacy till he felt he was truly ready. He did, however, felt it was his responsibility to clear up some misconception about Minato.**

**"Now don't say that squirt. I'll have you know that the Yondaime was a former student of mine and I'll be damned before I let you badmouth him." Jiraiya said, giving the blonde a disapproving look and silencing him. "Sigh. Look kid, I knew the Yondaime and he would NEVER do things like this without a reason. Now I can't tell you why he chose you to be the container but I can tell you that he didn't like the idea and would've resorted to other means if the situations wasn't so desperate. These are the hard choices that a Hokage has to make and you know that, right?"**

**Naruto was silent for a while as he pondered the Sanin's words before nodding. "I guess you're right. The truth is I was so intent on looking for somebody to blame for all my pain and suffering. I didn't stop to think of how I got to my situation."**

**"That's right." Jiraiya said. "If there's anyone to blame, it's those ignorant fools in the village and in the council who doesn't realize how much of a burden you carry because of Kyubi."**

**"So what happens now Ero Sanin?" Naruto asks, glancing at his friends. "Now that Sasuke and Sakura knows about my little secret, I doubt they'd want to hang around with me anymore."**

**"Don't be stupid." Jiraiya scoffed. "If they really thought any less of you because of that thing inside your body, then they never really were your friends in the first place. Besides..." Jiraiya looks at Sasuke and Sakura who was with his own friends. "...People nowadays are more open-minded then you think."**

**(With Sasuke and Orochimaru)**

**Observing the last surviving member of the Uchiha out of the corner of his eye, Orochimaru briefly wondered how Sasuke and Sakura found out about the incident with the Forbidden Scroll and even managed to follow them here. But then again, he decided that it didn't really matter since both genins were quite resourceful plus the fact that their friend was involved in it was probably enough motivation for them. Now all that was left for him to do was answer any question he might have to the best of his ability.**

**For his part, Sasuke was thinking back to the time he heard of the burglary earlier that night. He had been on his way back to his apartment after shopping for groceries when he overheard a couple of ANBUS conversing on the rooftops discussing the theft of the Forbidden Scroll by a short, blonde haired perpetrator wearing a bright orange suit and googles.**

**Sasuke only knew one idiot who matches that description. Naruto.**

**From there, it had been a simple matter for him to follow the ANBUS as well as the Sandaime Hokage and the Sanin.**

**But now, he wanted answers. And the Snake Sanin would be the one to provide it.**

**"Orochimaru Sama..." Sasuke spoke up at last.**

**"Yes Sasuke Kun. What is it?" The Snake Sanin asks pleasantly.**

**"I'm still having difficulty believing that Naruto really is the container for Kyubi No Kitsune. Is what Mizuki all said really true?" The dark haired boy said.**

**"I'm sorry you and Sakura had to hear that and as much as it pains me to say so, yes I can assure you that all of it is true." Orochimaru said sadly.**

**"That doesn't make sense." Sasuke stated. "The Yondaime didn't have to seal the thing into a little baby. He could've just killed it and saved us from all the grief."**

**"Things were complicated back then." Orochimaru explained, reminscing to the time when Kyubi went on it's rampage. "He could've EVENTUALLY killed it, yes. But at what cost? We had already lost so much so would we be willing to sacrifice more? No. The Yondaime decided that trying to kill it was NOT the most efficient solution to the problem and in the end, the survival of the entire village far outweighed the lives needed to seal away Kyubi. His own and the future of Naruto. But people seemed to have forgotten the sacrifice the Yondaime made for the sake of the village and instead of treating Naruto with the proper respect, they choose to spite him." Orochimaru said angrily.**

**Sasuke had known Orochimaru for years now but this was the first time he actually saw the Snake Sanin get upset like this. Sasuke knew that Naruto was on relatively good terms with a lot of clans but he wasn't aware that the protective sphere extended to even the Legendary Sanin.**

**As if reading his mind, Orochimaru turns to Sasuke with a chuckle. "I supposed you're wondering why i feel so strongly about this aren't you?" Sasuke nods at this, prompting Orochimaru to continue. "While it's true that I'm considerably adept at keeping my emotions in check because it's a necessary aspect of my responsibilities, I can't count the number of times I've seen Naruto bloodied and beaten and that's enough to make even the most cold blooded snake see red."**

**Orochimaru gives Sasuke a meaningful look as he continues. "You already know that Naruto has had a difficult life, correct?" Sasuke nods at this. "But what you didn't know is the extent the danger to Naruto's life was. It was there ever since he was born even before he had Kyubi sealed within him though I can't tell you the whole details. I am pleased that he was able to find friends like you who cares so much about him but now that you know what's inside him, will you still be there for him?"**

**Sasuke contemplated on this question as they travelled along in silence.**

**(With Sakura and Tsunade)**

**"Naruto..."**

**Sakura's small voice catches the Slug Sanin's attention. Looking over at her young charge, Tsunade could see the somewhat stricken expression on the young Haruno's face. An indication of the conflicting feelings she must have raging inside of her. Not that she blames her for it. Tonight's events must've really shook her.**

**"Tell me Sakura, how did you and Sasuke find out about this incident?" Tsunade asks kindly.**

**Sakura snaps out of her stupor at Tsunade's question and faces the Slug Sanin. "It was Sasuke who overheard the ANBU Tsunade Sama. I ran into him as he was following them and told me about the theft of the Forbidden Scroll and how Naruto was somehow involved." She stated then after a moment's hesitation, asks the questions that has been nagging her. "Why did Kyubi attack Konoha in the first place? And if it's THAT evil then won't it be able to infuence Naruto in some way since it's sealed in him?"**

**Tsunade smiled at Sakura. She was still the bright, inquisitive little girl she knew when her mom was still taking her to the hospital for a checkup and the questions she asked were very good. It was unfortunate that even she couldn't answer the question on why Kyubi attacked. But at the very least she could somewhat alleviate her fears on the other matter.**

**"No one really knows why Kyubi attacked Konoha, Sakura. That's a question that has been haunting us from the very beginning." Tsunade said. "But I DO know that there's no possible way that the Kyubi could be influencing Naruto. Yondaime Hokage was a master of Fuinjutsu personally trained by all three of us Sanin so if he wanted something sealed, it stays that way and even we would have a hard time undoing it."**

**"Another reason why I don't think that Kyubi could influence Naruto negatively is because it never was evil in the first place." Tsunade said before asking. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the legend of the tailed beasts?"**

**Sakura nods at this. "Yes I have read about it in the library where my mother works. The legend was that the tailed beasts were protectors of the land and that each of the great hidden villages had one acting as it's guardian. But I was wondering why the Academy didn't include this in their history lesson."**

**"I kinda figured they wouldn't since the village was almost decimated by one. But then again, who can blame 'em?" Tsunade grumbles under her breath before continuing aloud. "You're correct Sakura. Each of the larger great villages supposedly has a Bijuu as a guardian. Konoha, of course, has the most powerful of the Bijuu Kyubi No Kitsune. There's also Sunagakure with the Ichibi No Shukaku, Raigakure and the Nibi No Nekomata, Kirigakure and the Gobi No Ookami and so forth. That's the reason why I have my doubts that Kyubi is a malevolent being. Whatever compelled the most powerful of the Bijuus to go berserk and attack Konoha has to be a very dangerous adversary."**

**Tsunade then looks at Naruto then at Sakura before continuing with a smile. "Besides that, Naruto is one of the kindest souls I have ever had the privelage of meeting. Despite being treated so badly by a lot of villagers, he doesn't really hate them for it and instead, tries to prove himself worthy of their respect. You and Sasuke should know that better then anyone else."**

**Sakura mulled over Tsunade's words. How many times has she seen Naruto abused by the villagers of Konoha? And yet despite their transgressions, not once has Naruto wished his tormentors any ill will. Even the pranks he pulled held no malice. And how many times has she also witnessed the blonde Jinchuuriki's kind and gentle heart, especially towards orphans like him? He would willingly and literally give up the clothes off his back if it meant that it would comfort the kids. Sakura had a lot to think about, but one thing was for sure. When the time comes for her to make a decision, she will stand by her beliefs no matter what the costs may be.**

**(At the Hokage Tower)**

**After dismissing the ANBU party and charging them with the task of taking Iruka to the hospital, Sarutobi takes his place behind his desk and looks at the three genins seated in front of him. Of course, his former students were also asked to stay behind for the debriefing.**

**"Now Naruto. I want you to tell me exactly how you managed to sneak into the tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll." The Sandaime said to the blonde Jinchuuriki. Naruto complied, stiffly narrating how he used his knowledge of the guard's habits in the tower to elude them and passed through the vents to get inside the chamber where the Forbidden Scroll was located. As Naruto was saying this, the Sandaime couldn't help but feel a little worried about the lax security since a mere Genin was able to infiltrate the tower so easily.**

_**"But then again, this is Naruto we're talking about and he's no ordinary Genin."**_** The Sandaime thought with a small chuckle.**

_**"So... Am I still in trouble Sandaime Jiisan?" Naruto asks quietly.**_

_**The Hokage made a show of seriously considering this question before smiling at Naruto. "Since you were not the one who came up with the idea in the first place and even **_**helped us catch the real perpetrator of this crime**_**, I guess we can let this incident slide just this once."**_

**The Hokage's expression suddenly turns serious as he continues. "But you DO know the consequences if something like this ever happens again, right?" Naruto nods at this tensely but relaxes as the Sandaime nods and smiles again. "Good. We understand each other then."**

**Sarutobi then looks at Sasuke and Sakura. "As for you two, I'm sure you know the penalities of eavesdropping on matters of village security. But I'll let it go this time as well because of your admirable concern for your friend. But what you've heard tonight is an SS class secret which you are not to repeat to ANYBODY at the penalty of death. Is that understood?" Both Sakura and Sasuke nods at this.**

**"Well now that's out of the way, the three of you may leave because there are some things that the adults need to discuss." The Hokage said, nodding at Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. "I'm certain you three need to discuss things as well." The Sandaime watches as three Genin shuffles out of his office silently, led by Naruto then followed by Sasuke and Sakura.**

**"Are you certain it is wise to let the three of them go off on their own, sensei?" Orochimaru finally speaks up. "The trauma from tonight's incident might have future implications."**

**"Ah leave 'em alone Teme. They need time to figure out what to do next now that the whole ballgame is changed." Jiraiya growls. "We were no better when we were kids."**

**"Can't say I blame 'em for it though." Tsunade said. "They're still a little too young to know these things and I still think we should've wiped their memories of this incident for the meantime."**

**"No." The Hokage said firmly. "Its better this way because now that those two know about Naruto's secret, he won't have to bear the burden alone anymore because I don't believe they'll abandon him. This is also the reason why I asked the three of you to stay."**

**The Hokage's statement got him the full attention of the Legendary Sanin. "There's something I'd like to request of you regarding those three." Sarutobi said with a smile.**

**(With Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura)**

**"Naruto, wait!!"**

**Naruto kept walking without looking back at his friends. Even after his talk with Jiraiya, he was still afraid of facing his them for fear that they would reject him for the demon sealed inside him.**

**"Stop ignoring us dobe! Talk to us."**

**He couldn't bear to think that he would be hated by his friends too because of Kyubi.**

**"DAMMIT, UZUMAKI NARUTO!! STOP RIGHT THERE!!" A hand grabs the collar of his jacket and slams him against the wall where Naruto looks into the angry, emerald eyes of his pink haired friend. "Didn't you hear us calling you? Why the hell were you ignoring us?" She asks angrily.**

**"What's the point?" Naruto answers almost lifelessly. "Now that you know my secret, you've no reason to stay with me coz if you do, the villagers will just start treating you as badly as they do me. You should start avoiding me while you still can."**

**There was a moment of silence as Sakura lets go of him with wide, unbelieving eyes before...**

**"YOU IDIOT!!" Naruto could himself go down via a fist to the face. He looks up and sees the scowling face of Sasuke glaring at him.**

**"So you're just going to give up everything that we've worked for just for that?! You're an even bigger idiot then I thought you were before!" Sasuke then picks his friend up and growls in his face. "What makes you think that's even an option dobe?"**

**"B-But I can't." Naruto said weakly. "If you guys stay around me, the villagers..."**

**"...Don't know jack about you." Sakura cuts in. "But WE do. We know you're not the type of guy to let things like this get to you. After everything we've been through, don't you trust us anymore?"**

"**That's the thing. I DO trust you guys more then you'll ever know." Naruto said. "I just can't bear seeing people hurt or insult you guys because of me."**

"**If they do, then it's because of OUR choice and not yours Naruto." Sasuke said, helping his friend up. "You've carried the burden for so many years now, let me and Sakura help you ease the load now."**

**For the first time since his clan was massacred, Naruto saw a hint of Sasuke's old kind smile appeared on the last Uchiha's face. Looking over at Sakura, he saw the same smile on the pink haired girl's face as well. Naruto couldn't help but tear up at his friends show of support.**

"**Thanks guys."**

**Author's Notes: Ok, that was a bit of a sappy ending for this chappie. But hey, I hope you like it anyways. As usual, R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Team 7 Pt 1

Chapter 6: Team 7 pt

**Chapter 6: Team 7 pt. 1**

**The next day, the villagers can be heard whispering amonst themselves as they watched Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto walk down the street towards the academy. The reason being that their worse fears had now come true.**

**The hiate tied around the forehead of the 'Demon Brat' indicated that he was now an official shinobi of Konohagakure.**

**"They actually allowed that THING to pass the Genin Exams?"**

**"It was a mistake to let him enter the academy in the first place."**

**"It's preposterous that he'll be one of those we'll be relying on to protect us."**

**"The way he has corrupted Uchiha Sama & the Haruno's only daughter is unacceptable."**

**Naruto sighed in resignation. Here he was again, listening to the same, tired old lines against him. But after last night's revelation, he couldn't blame them for it. It explained a lot about the hatred which the villagers had for him.**

**But at least now, he didn't have to deal with it alone like before. The proof was the reassuring hands placed on his shoulders which belonged to his two friends.**

**"Don't you listen to what they say dobe. Those idiots don't know any better." Sasuke said, not looking at the villagers.**

**"They may see you as something else but we know you better." Sakura stated. "You're our friend Naruto and that won't change no matter what anybody thinks or says."**

**"Thanks guys." Naruto said with a grateful smile. "You don't know how much your understanding means to me."**

**"We're the ONLY ones who understand you dobe." Sasuke said with a mischievous smile.**

**"What was that Teme?!" Naruto asks with a good-natured scowl as he took a playful swipe at his dark haired friend.**

**Sakura chuckles as she watches two of her closest friends chase one another while trading good natured barbs and insults. Sasuke and Naruto quarreled often with each other but that's just the way siblings were. And the three of them were closer then any siblings could be.**

**She just wished other people saw Naruto in the same light as she and Sasuke did. But judging from the way they were glaring at her blonde friend, That probably won't happen anytime soon.**

**The three new genins arrived at the academy where they recieved more glares from some of the parents who were bringing their kids to school. They ignore the looks they were getting and proceeds to their classroom where they were to recieve their team assignments and were greeted by their friends.**

**"Naruto! Not that I'm not glad to see you're doing ok or anything but what are you doing here?" Kiba greeted. "Didn't you flunk the exams?"**

**"Troublesome guy." Shikamaru mutters. "Look at his forehead genius. He's got a hiate now so that means he's a genin just like us now."**

**"Hey, you're right." Kiba said after giving Naruto another look. "When did you get it?"**

**"I aced Iruka Sensei's makeup exam last night." Naruto stated with a wide grin. "It seemed like Mizuki Sensei made some sorta mistake with the first one so I was given another chance."**

**"Speaking of Mizuki Sensei, I haven't seen him all morning here." Chouji said. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just glances knowingly at each other.**

**"Ahh, who cares about him." Ino stated. "Just don't let the fact that you're now a genin get to your head Naruto."**

**"Don't worry about the dobe. Whoever gets assigned with him can keep him in line." Sasuke said.**

**"That's not exactly a reassuring thought." Sakura mutters knowing how hyperactive the blonde jinchuuriki can get.**

**"C-Congratulations Naruto Kun." Hinata managed stammer out. "I'm glad things went well for you."**

**"I'm just glad I could graduate together with you guys." Naruto stated, scratching the back of his head in embarassment.**

**"Do not sell yourself short Naruto." Shino said to him. "Where you are now is simply the result of your own hard work. That is the only logical way you could have passed the Genin exams."**

**The group then spent the next few minutes discussing the possible team lineups before Iruka came in looking none the worse for wear from last night's ordeal.**

**"Good morning class. First of I'd like to congratulate all of you for becoming genins which is your first steps in your lives as shinobis." Iruka said looking over the class before his gaze settles momentarily on Naruto whom he gives a smile before continuing. "Of course, I feel that as your instructor for the past four years, it is still my duty to remind you of your responsibilities as shinobis of Konoha."**

**Iruka's expression then turns serious, prompting the students to sit up a little straighter and pay a little more attention since it seemed like what Iruka's next words are important.**

**"You are, of course, now duty bound to serve Konoha faithfully for the rest of your days or in some cases, die on her behalf." Iruka stated, looking each and every student in the eyes as he allowed this fact to sink in before continuing.**

**"But your main reason should NOT be your sense of duty towards your village but rather your love for those who lives in it." Upon seeing the confused faces in his student's faces, he explained further. "The families whom you love, the friendships you have established, the bonds which you have made & all your memories of the good & the bad in Konoha. If these were the driving force in your lives as shinobis of Konoha, it makes the responsibilities easier to bear because you know that you are protecting everything that makes Konoha your home and everyone in it whom you hold very dear to your heart."**

**"Yes the life of a shinobi is a very difficult one indeed, but if you remember what I've told you today, then it will also be one of the most fulfilling things you've ever done despite all the adversities. And with that out of the way, I'd like to say that I am very proud of each and every one of you. You have worked hard to get to where you are so prove to everyone that you also possess the Will Of Fire which made our village so great." Iruka finishes. He then took out his clipboard to announce the team assignments. "Now then, if there are no more questions, I'll now announce the team assignments."**

**Iruka goes through Team One to Six without incident. Looking at the next team in his list however, makes him smile. A smile the students knew & recognized could mean trouble for some of them. "Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto."**

**"All right!!" Naruto cheered, exchanging high fives with Sasuke who had a smirk in his face and thankful he ended up with his two closest friends. Sakura had a reserved smile but her inner self was jumping and cheering. "**_**Take that Ino Pig!! True love conquers all!! Shannaro!!"**_** Her Inner Persona said as she turns to a fuming Ino and flashes her a victory sign.**

**Iruka allows the new Team Seven celebrate for a moment before dropping the bombshell. "Your Jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." This announcement prompts Naruto and Sasuke to stop and look at Iruka with wide, unbelieving eyes.**

**"Did he just say..." Naruto started.**

**"Hatake Kakashi?!" Sasuke finishes with a scowl.**

**"You mean "Copy Nin" Kakashi?" Sakura said with a bright smile. "That's great. We get a legendary shinobi as a teacher!" Sakura hears a thump behind her and sees Naruto banging his head on his desk as if trying to wake himself up from a bad dream. Sakura turns to Sasuke and finds that he was scowling more then usual. "What's the matter guys? Aren't you happy we've got an awesome sensei?"**

**"You don't know him the way we do." Naruto said with a snort.**

**"Huh?" Sakura blinks in confusion at her new teammate's answer.**

**"You'll know what we mean when you meet him." Sasuke stated.**

**Iruka chuckles as he watched the blonde and the brunette rant and rave to their pink-haired friend. He, of course knew of Hatake Kakashi's infamous reputation of being a chronic latecomer, a lazy and seemingly unmotivated individual as well as a reader of a certain series of perverted books which earned him the ire of many kunoichis despite him being one of the best shinobis in the village. Iruka also knew that Naruto and Sasuke has had previous dealings with the infamous Copy Nin so he figured he could get some entertainment from watching the new Team Seven's reaction upon hearing who their instructor was before he continued announcing the team assignments.**

**"All right and moving right along. Team Eight will be Inuzaka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Your Jounin Sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." Iruka knew that Yuuhi Kurenai was a recently promoted jounin whose skills in genjutsu were almost as good as that of high ranking members of the legendary Yakumo Clan (Naruto filler clan) who specialized in the illusionary arts.**

**Hinata visibly brightens up as she hears the name of her longtime chunin escort and surrogate elder sister being their sensei. Kiba and Akamaru looked happy because they were posted with two people whom they knew loved the outdoors as much as they dd. Shino's expression was unreadable through his sunglasses and high collar, but those who knew him could tell that he was satisified because he'd be amongst friends in his new team.**

**"Team Nine is still in rotation from last year. Team Ten will be composed of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Your Jounin Sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka raises an eyebrow at this info. He knew Asuma joined the Twelve Guardians of the Fire Temple because of a falling out with his father, the Sandaime Hokage. His posting with one of the teams must mean that they've patched things up.**

**On their part, Team Ten looked mostly happy with their teamup. Shikamaru was just glad that Chouji is in his team so getting along wouldn't be too troublesome. Chouji was also glad to be teamed up with his long time friend and partner-in-crime, Shikamaru mainly because he was the only one who understood him. Ino however, was stil understandibly upset that she couldn't be on the same team as Sasuke but was nonetheless glad that she was in a team she could work with which basically meant that she could boss Shikamaru and Chouji around with no trouble at all.**

**"Ok. I guess I've announced everyone's team assignments." Iruka said, putting down his clipboard. "As I've said before, I am very proud of all of you. There has never been a batch of shinobis with so much potential as you all have and I am honored to have been your instructor. I know you will all do very well in your new teams. Good day to everyone." And with that, Iruka leaves the room. The nine friends then huddles together.**

**"Well I guess this is it for us. Since we're all are gonna be on seperate teams, we probably won't be able to get together like this for a while coz we'll be doing missions and stuff." Naruto said rather somberly**

**"Aw c'mon. It's not like we won't see each other again." Kiba said. Akamaru yips in agreement from his place inside Kiba's jacket.**

**"Kiba is correct." Shino stated. "Just because we're on different teams doesn't mean we shouldn't at least stay in touch with each other."**

**Shino's statement was interrupted by the entrance of a raven haired kunoichi wearing an outfit which basically looked like a bunch of bandages wrapped around her body. But her most startling features were her ruby red eyes which made many wonder if she was somehow related to the Uchihas.**

**"Team Eight please come with me." The red eyed jounin known as Yuuhi Kurenai calls out.**

**Naruto turns to the lone female member of Team Eight and smiles. "Well there's your teacher Hinata. You guys take care of yourselves, ok?"**

**Hinata reddens at Naruto's show of concern but manages to keep her composure. Even after almost three years of friendship, she still couldn't get rid of her habit of stuttering or being nervous around the blonde. But at least she didn't faint anymore. "P-Please don't worry Naruto-Kun. I personally know Kurenai Sensei and I know she'll treat us well."**

**"We'll see you guys around, ok?" Kiba said with a wave as he and Shino follows Kurenai who glances at Naruto and smiles reassuringly before leaving the room. After a few more moments talking to Naruto, Hinata says goodbye and follows her new teammates and jounin sensei out the door.**

**The remaining friends continued chatting amongst themselves for a while longer before another jounin enters the room. This one was large, bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth who wore a standard jounin uniform with a scarf with the kanji for "Fire" sticking out from the bottom of his vest. Naruto recognized the man immediately.**

**"Hey Asuma San!" Naruto greeted with a cheerful wave as the jounin walks over and ruffles the blonde's hair affectionately. The chainsmoking son of the Sandaime had been one of the shinobis who regularly watched over Naruto before his stint as a Temple Guardian.**

**"Long time no see squirt. I'm here to pick up Team 10. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, do you?" Asuma asked.**

**"That would be these guys right here." Naruto said, jerking a thumb at Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. "Good luck trying to train them. You're gonna need it." Naruto added with a foxy grin, earning him a growl from Ino and a muttered 'troublesome' from Shikamaru.**

**Asuma chuckles at this. "I'll keep that in mind. And since you three are the only other students left, I assume you guys are teamed together?" The jounin asked, getting confirming nods from Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "Good choice. I know you guys work well together. So who's the lucky sensei?"**

**Both Naruto and Sasuke scowled and said the name at the same time. "Hatake Kakashi."**

**Asuma winced inwardly. Although he knew the white haired jounin's reputation as a former ANBU commander, he also knew that Kakashi was the only other person who's even more laid back then he is. But more then that, he knew that both Sasuke and Naruto were familiar with Kakashi's apathetic, uncaring demeanor which grated at the boys nerves. Not that he could blame them for that.**

**"Now now you two. Don't be like that." Asuma admonished gently. "Kakashi's a highly skilled shinobi and a former ANBU commander so he'll be good for your team. He's just a little... Unmotivated at times so it'll be up to you to give him that little extra push."**

**"Oh we'll give him a push him all right." Naruto mutters almost to himself.**

**"We'll push him straight off the edge." Sasuke supplies darkly.**

**Asuma almost felt sorry for the Copy Nin if he wasn't so damned envious of him in the first place. Out of all the students from this year's impressive batch, Kakashi's team had the most untapped potential having both the Rookie Of the Year in Uchiha Sasuke and the alleged 'dead-last' in Uzumaki Naruto whom Asuma knew was so much better then his grades suggested. The only reason why Naruto was even considered as his batch's dead last was because he had failed the initial genin exam.**

**But apparently his dad had used that to his advantage and as an excuse to team the long-time friends together as per academy tradition of putting the Rookie Of The Year and the Dead Last in one team. And it was just pure coincidence that their close friend Haruno Sakura was also placed as the third member of their team. Or was it? Asuma suspected that his dad had purposely put these three together to spite the council members who wanted to break their long-time friendship.**

**In any case, he can't complain too much since he didn't fare to badly in the team he was assigned. Like their parents, the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio seemed familiar enough with each other that they wouldn't have any problems with each other.**

**"Well anyways, I gotta take my team now. You guys just hang loose ok?" Asuma said, nodding at the new Team Ten.**

**"We gotta go now." Ino said to Sakura. "It'll be up to you to keep Naruto in line... And Sasuke safe till I come back for him, ok Billboard Head?"**

**"Hah! You wish, Ino Pig." Sakura said with a smirk then gives her best friend a heartfelt hug. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them. You guys take care of yourselves too."**

**Ino returns the hug, their rivalry momentarily forgotten. "Same goes for you guys, ok?"**

**Shikamaru glances at the two girls with a faint smile as he and Chouji turns to Naruto and Sasuke. "I'd wish you two good luck but I know that there's probably no need for me to do so."**

**"Now there's a change." Sasuke said with a snort. "For once, you didn't say troublesome like you usually do."**

**"That's because it's NOT troublesome to wish your friends well." Chouji replied as he munched on his chips.**

**"We've got this one covered so we'll be fine." Naruto stated. "You guys watch yourselves out there too, you hear?"**

**"Can do." Shikamaru said as he and Chouji walks away with Asuma and Ino. "Later."**

**Team Seven watches as Team Ten exits the classroom. After which, Sakura sees Sasuke propping up both his feet up the desk and closing his eyes. "Better make yourself comfortable Sakura. Our new sensei could take a while."**

**Sakura then looks over at Naruto who was near the entrance placing the blackboard eraser on top of the slightly open classroom door. "What are you doing, Naruto?"**

**"Pranking Kakashi Sensei, what else." came the blonde's matter-of-fact reply as he checked his handiwork and nods to himself in satisfaction. "To get back at him for being late."**

**"Oh for crying out loud, Naruto. Kakashi Sensei is a jounin. You don't seriously think he'll fall for a lame prank like that, do you?" Sakura said. "Besides, he can't be that bad can he?"**

**(Two Hours Later...)**

**"Ok, so maybe I was wrong about him." Sakura mutters to herself darkly, tapping her desk impatiently as her team continued waiting for their new Sensei to arrive. Her Inner Persona on the other hand, was tearing her hair out by it's roots in sheer frustration. "**_**WHERE THE BLEEPING HELL IS OUR BLEEPING SENSEI?! HOW MUCH LONGER IS THAT BLEEPING MOTHER-BLEEPER GONNA MAKE US WAIT?! SHANNARO!!"**_

**"We told 'ya." Naruto said smugly as he sat relaxing in his chair. Sasuke said nothing as he was also relaxing on his own chair with his eyes closed. He cracks one eye open as he said. "He's here."**

**True enough, the classroom door opens as a head with gravity defying white hair and a mask peeks in. But as the man starts to speak, the blackboard eraser on top of the door falls on his head as planned.**

**"Yatta! I told you he'd fall for it." Naruto said to Sakura with his foxy grin and exchanging hi fives with Sasuke.**

**"W-What the hell are you doing Baka!!" Sakura said as she drove her knuckles up Naruto's skull then turns to the white haired man who was brushing off the chalk powder from his hair and uniform. "I-I apologize for my teammate's childish behavior. I assume you're our new sensei, Hataki Kakashi?" She said apologetically though her Inner Persona was cheering wildly saying the scarecrow got what he deserved.**

**"That's right. I'm your new instructor Hatake Kakashi." The identified jonin stated lazily as he looks at Sakura then at Naruto and Sasuke. "And my first impression of you guys is... I don't really like any of you."**

**"The feeling is mutual I can assure you." Sasuke mutters but a warning look from Kakashi silences him.**

**"In any case, meet me on the roof in five minutes. We can discuss things further there." Kakashi said as he disappears in a puff of smoke. The three genins looks at each other, shrugs and goes out the classroom to follow their new sensei to the rooftop, wondering what their new lives as shinobis was gonna bring them.**

**Author's Notes: Here's my new chappie guys. Enjoy :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Team 7 Pt 2

**Chapter 7: Team 7 Pt. 2**

**Hatake Kakashi is a man who is an odd study of contrasts.**

**On one point, he is the ultimate shinobi. Highly skilled, loyal to a fault and a stickler for the rules.**

**On the other hand, he can also be one of the laziest people you could ever meet who loves reading his smut as much as the next hot-blooded male.**

**But very few people knew him for the man he really is. His closest aquaintances never really understood him and he never allowed himself to get too personally involved with anybody other then his old team and sensei who unfortunately had all died in the last war and ensuing attack by the Kyuubi.**

**So naturally, it came as a bit of a surprise to the Hokage when Kakashi personally came to him during evaluations for team assignments and VOLUNTEERED to mentor a rookie team. Before, one had to be assigned to him only for the said team to fail miserably in his exam. And not just ANY rookie team but a team with two members whose families he has ties with and whose mere presence would possibly be a constant reminder to the white haired jounin of the darkest phase of his shinobi carreer. Only Kakashi knew the reason why he wanted this particular team.**

**And this is where we find the ex ANBU captain. Sitting on the rooftop pondering his decision to mentor a team as he watches his new charges shuffle onto the roof deck and sit in front of him. He only knew the Haruno girl from the reports given to him by the academy but he was familiar enough with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.**

**He knew that the Uchiha Clan resented him because he had led a member of their clan to his death and had the Sharingan implanted as a replacement for his ruined left eye. They had tried numerous times to have it removed because they felt that nobody except an Uchiha was worthy of it no matter how desperate the situation may have been. That resentment was naturally passed down to Sasuke who tended to avoid him like the plague.**

**In the case of Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi was one of the very few shinobis who were truly capable of easily catching the blonde prankster without trying to hurt him and deliver him to the Hokage for his punishment. Add the fact that Naruto was familiar with his infuriatingly laidback attitude as well as the little perverted orange book which Kakashi was so fond of reading and you have a genin who took his relative ease of capture at the hands what he deemed to be a slackoff ninja as a personal affront to his abilities.**

**Kakashi knew that it will be difficult mentoring two such talented yet volatile shinobis when he had such an unpleasant history with them. But at least he had Sakura who, from what reports say, is no slouch herself and got along well with both Sasuke and Naruto to make things easier. He owed that much to the memories of his friend Obito and his sensei Minato.**

**Kakashi snaps his beloved book shut and places it in his pocket then takes a seat in front of his new students.**

**"Good morning. Now that you're all present, I can tell you the reason why I asked you three to come up here. It is that so that we can introduce ourselves to each other. Know our likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams... That sort of thing." Kakashi said. Naruto opens his mouth to say something but Kakashi beats him to the punch. "Before you say anything Naruto, Yes I am aware that the three of you have been together for a long time and probably know each other pretty well. Just indulge me on this for the time being."**

**"Well maybe you could start Kakashi Sensei." Sakura said.**

**"Hmm...? Ah, I guess that'd be ok." Kakashi stated lazily. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, Jounin of Konoha. My likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams... Are frankly none of your concern for now at least."**

**"So all we got was his name? What the hell!"**** The three genins thought simultaneously with a sweatdrop.**

**"Ok, you guys are up next. You first Pinky. Ladies first and all that." Kakashi said, bringing out his book. Sakura suddenly developed a tick-mark on her forehead at the "Pinky" bit but managed to stay calm as she stood.**

**"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like strawberries and hanging out with my friends. I hate arguments, bigots and Ino when she gets all bitchy on me..." Sasuke and Naruto chuckles softly at this but was silenced with a glare from Sakura. "...My hobbies are reading and learning about new jutsus and my dream is to be the best kunoichi I can be just like Tsunade Sama. That and..." Sakura glances at Sasuke who seemed oblivious and blushes before continuing. "...Well something else."**

**"**_**A closet fangirl eh? I can work with that. **__**At least that didn't stop her from taking her studies seriously.**__**"**_** Kakashi thought to himself before looking at Naruto. "You're next blondie."**

**Naruto scowls defiantly at Kakashi before standing up and taking his turn. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are of course RAMEN!!..." This statement causes Sasuke and Sakura to roll their eyes in exasperation. "...And my precious people. My dislikes are perverts, bigots and the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My hobbies are training and pranking people and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen!!"**

**"**_**Typical of Naruto."**_** Kakashi thought with a smile. "But i**_**f he's anything like Minato Sensei then I've no doubt he'll be able to accomplish his ambitions with no problems at all."**_

_**Kakashi then turns to look at the last member of the team, Uchiha Sasuke who stares right back at him. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? We're waiting for your introduction Sasuke." Kakashi stated and earning him a snort of derisiveness from the dark haired prodigy.**_

_**"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke intoned menacingly before continuing. "Likes are green tea and sleeping. Dislikes are sweet things and shallow people who always goes for the looks. **_**My hobbie are meditating and training to become stronger.**_**" Sasuke then looks at Naruto and Sakura who smiles and nods reassuringly. "My dream... No, more like my ambition is to hunt down a certain man, find out what I need to know from him, then decide if I'm gonna kill him or not."**_

_**Kakashi was silent at this. He of course, knew who and what Sasuke was reffering to. It has been years since Uchiha Itachi had murdered his entire clan except for Sasuke and he had not forgotten the trauma from the experience. But at least the young Uchiha was handling his issues in a mature fashion which in itself was a good sign.**_

_**"...That and probably revive the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke added almost as an afterthought, earning him a snicker from Naruto and a rather hopeful look on Sakura.**_

_**"Probably teme? You're not going gay on us are you? Coz I definitely don't swing that way." Naruto said cheekily, earning him a smack to the back of the head from Sakura and a glare from Sasuke.**_

_**As amused as he was by his student's antics, Kakashi knew he should get down to business. "Alright then. Now that the introductions are out of the way, I can tell you guys about the REAL genin exams." Kakashi said, standing up facing his students.**_

_**"What the hell are you talking about? We passed our genin exams." Naruto protested hotly.**_

_**"Correction, you passed the academy genin exams. Not the genin team exams." Kakashi clarified. "It's entirely up to the jounin instructor of a cell to determine if the students assigned to him are really fit to become an active team."**_

_**"That crap. You're only saying that coz you just don't like us. You said so yourself." Sasuke growls.**_

_**Kakashi gives Sasuke an even look at the blatant questioning of his integrity. "I'm a professional Uchiha Sasuke. I've been at this line of work even before you were born and I don't let my personal feelings get in the way of an objective judgement. Besides, every team get's a test from their Jounin instructors."**_

_**"And what happens if we fail your test?" Sakura asks tentatively.**_

_**"Best case scenario is the three of you will go back to the academy for re-training." Kakashi answered. "Worst case scenario is that you'll quit as shinobis altogether."**_

_**Kakashi was met with silence at this so he took this as his cue to continue. "If you agree to take my exam, I'll give you a choice. You can take the exams now and get all this over with quickly or you can take it tomorow nice and early so you'll still have the rest of today to rest up and think about it. But I have to warn you that my exams have a seventy five percent failure rate. So what do you guys say?"**_

_**"Guys, a minute here." Sasuke said as the three huddles together.**_

_**"So what do you guys think? Is this guy just giving us the runaround?" Sasuke asks.**_

_**"Well he did say that the other teams are also getting a test from their jounin instructors though that success rate seems awfully small." Sakura said dubiously.**_

_**"Gives us even more reason to pass his stupid test and prove to this creep that we're the real thing." Naruto stated.**_

_**Unknown to the three, the act of huddling together was enough reason for them to pass in Kakashi's eyes since they had already had an idea of the test's objective which was teamwork. But of course, he was still curious as to how good they were so he kept quiet.**_

_**"I think we should do this now. We're fresh enough now as it is." Sasuke said.**_

_**"I agree." Sakura seconded. "Besides, if we put this off till tomorow, I'll be worrying about it all night and that's never good for my complexion."**_

_**Both Sasuke and Sakura looks at Naruto who gives them one of his wide, foxy grin. "So what are we waiting for here? Time's a-wasting."**_

_**The three turns to Kakashi as Sasuke spoke. "Tomorow's a bit too far off for us so we'll take the exams now if you don't mind."**_

_**Kakashi shrugs his shoulders in resignation. "Suit yourselves. Meet me in Training Field 7 then in fifteen minutes, ok? See 'ya." Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The three genins looks at each other then nods simultaneously before leaping off to search for the training field.**_

_**Fifteen minutes later, Kakashi finds his team waiting for him at Training Field Seven.**_

_**"Ahh, good that you're all here." Kakashi said as he digs out what seems to be two bells from his pocket. "Now then, the objective of my exams is for you to take these bells away from me by sunset."**_

_**"Excuse me Kakashi Sensei, but you've only got two bells there and there are three of us here." Sakura pointed out.**_

_**"You're right Sakura. And the reason why there's only two bells here is because whichever two manages to get a bell from me will be the only ones to pass the exam." Kakashi stated.**_

_**"What the hell is that?!" Naruto exclaimed angrily, jumping up to his feet. "That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard. Now I KNOW you've got something against us coz if you didn't then you'd be giving ALL of us a fair shot."**_

_**"On the contrary, I'm actually doing you a favor." Kakashi said offhandedly. "The world of the shinobi is an unforgiving place and not for the fainthearted. If you can't take these bells away from me, then you don't have what it takes to be one and are better off quitting altogether."**_

_**Naruto starts to move against Kakashi but Sasuke suddenly grabs him and pulls him back.**_

_**"Teme... Let me go so I can tear this one-eyed freak a new one." Naruto growls as he struggles in his friend's grip.**_

_**"Calm down dobe. There's no way in hell you'll be able to take him on your own." Sasuke hissed. "Besides, don't you think there's something fishy with all this?"**_

_**Naruto stops struggling and looks at his friend. "come to think of it, yeah you're right. I mean it's not as if one genin stands a chance against a..." Naruto stops as something clicks in his mind. He looks at both Sakura and Sasuke for confirmation.**_

_**"That's right. One on one, we can't match Kakashi Sensei but together, we've got a chance." Sakura said with a smile. "Which means..."**_

**"...The damned bells are just a distraction. A way to divert our attention away from the real objective which is..." Sasuke continued.**

**"Teamwork..." Naruto finished softly. He almost blew it for his team with his impatience. "So what do we do now?"**

**"We go as planned." Sasuke said with grim finality. "We can't give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing us fail."**

**"Well what's you're decision?" Kakashi's voice came in impatiently. "I've still got places to go and people to see so I'd appreciate it if you made a decision now."**

**"Bring it you cheeky one-eyed bastard. There's no way we're gonna fail your stupid test." Naruto said as he turns around.**

**"If you say so..." Kakashi drawled lazily as he hung the bells from his belt. "But if you really wanna get these bells, you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill. That's the only way for you to get these."**

**"Come at you..." Sakura started skeptically.**

**"With the intent..." Sasuke continued with a growing smirk on his face.**

**"To kill?" Naruto finished with a smile of his own as he fished out a kunai from his holster. We can do that."**

**Kakashi sweatdrops as the blonde's teammates mirrors his moves and takes out weapons of their own. "**_**Well I DID ask for this. Never expected them to take it THIS seriously."**_** Kakashi thought to himself. "Ok then. Your time starts... NOW!!"**

**...**

**An hour later, Kakashi was starting to regret telling his team to come at him with the intent to kill from his hiding place in the treelines.**

**It didn't take long for the kids to make the first move in the exercise in the form of Naruto charging at him from the front. He had side stepped the attack easily enough but much to his surprise, the attacking Naruto turned out to be a shadow clone which dispelled when he struck it.**

**On the heels of the shadow clone came Sasuke who attacked him with taijutsu. His hand to hand combat skills were phoenomenal but when it was glaringly apparent that it couldn't match the jounin's, the last Uchiha leaps away to hide in the treelines.**

**As soon as Sasuke was clear, a brace of shurikens and kunais erupts from the bushes behind Kakashi which probably came from Sakura. Kakashi dodges the attack with a quick Kawirami No Jutsu but as he turns to find the source of the attack, Sakura's presence had disappeared.**

**The cycle of attack continued for a while with the genins trying increasingly diverse tactics from bum rushes, traps, katon jutsus and low level genjutsus to even Naruto's infamous Orioke No Jutsu (which Kakashi almost fell for) to try and take the bell from him. So much so that it was beginning to look like they were testing Kakashi's limits.**

**But of course, he had rejected all attempts and even managed to get in a few good hits of his own. He had Sennon Goroshi'd Naruto and sent him flying to the treelines after the blonde tried to sneak attack him. He had also pulled Sasuke to the ground and managed to reverse a genjutsu attempt by Sakura. But when he turned around, Shadow clones of Naruto managed to retrieve them to regroup for another attack.**

**Which is why Kakashi decided to conceal himself now in the treelines to wait for the team's next attempts on the bells.**

**Elsewhere, the genins were having another meeting and were almost at their wit's end at what to do with Kakashi. They had tried almost everything but to no avail.**

**"Dammit, I refuse to go down like this. There must be something we haven't tried. A weakness we haven't exploited yet." Naruto said, rubbing his sore posterior.**

**"That guy is too damn good and professional." Sasuke grumbled, brushing the dirt off his clothes. "No wonder he's an ex ANBU captain."**

**"We've established that our genjutsus, taijutsus and ninjutsus won't work that well on him. And neither does sneak attacks. Is there anything else we can try?" Sakura asks, still shivering from the memory of the horrible genjutsu that Kakashi had placed on her."**

**"Hmmm... Ninijutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu, huh?" Naruto said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can try 'em all in one go." Naruto concluded with a wide grin.**

**"Say what?" Sasuke asks as he looks at his blonde friend. His lips then quirk up in a smirk. "I know that look in your eyes dobe. You've got something planned. Spill it."**

**"Yeah. What did you mean when you said try it all in one go?" Sakura asks.**

**"You're gonna love this." Naruto said with a enthusiasm as he briefed his teammates on his plan.**

**A few minutes later, as Kakashi was reading his beloved book to pass the time, a voice calls out to him.**

**"Oi! Kakashi Sensei!! Come on out here so we can settle things man to man right now!!"**

**Kakashi looks from his hiding place and sighs. It was Naruto standing in the middle of the clearing with his arms crossed in front of him. Against his better judgement, he decides to indulge the blonde and jumps into the clearing.**

**"Ano... Naruto, you DO know you're no match for me in a one on one battle like this right?" Kakashi stated lazily.**

**"Shut up!! I don't care how many times I try, I won't stop til I get those bells from you!" Naruto said then smile as he makes a familiar cross shaped seal with his hands. "Besides, who said I'm alone? KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Instantly, the entire clearing was filled with Shadow Clones glaring at Kakashi who simply shakes his head sadly.**

**"Haven't you tried this before already?" Kakashi asks lazily. "Quantity doesn't always mean quality you know?"**

**"We'll never know till we try won't we?" Naruto stated then made a signal to attack. As Kakashi said, despite the large number of shadow clones, they were being easily dispatched by the seasoned jounin. But in the middle of the wild melee, one of the Shadow Clones jumps up and goes through a string of handseals familiar to Kakashi and making his visible eye widen.**

**"**_**What the...?! When did he learn THAT jutsu?"**_** Kakashi thought to himself, attempting to jump away even as other clones struggled to keep him down while the lone 'clone' attempting the jutsu cries out KATON: GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU and blows out a powerful stream of flame at the jounin. At the last second, Kakashi managed a quick Kawarimi and escaped with slightly singed hair and uniform.**

**But as he lands on the ground, he could feel himself sinking into the earth. Kakashi knew that the training area was made of solid earth so he figured he was under some genjutsu, however imperfect it may be and looking behind to see the flickering image of another Naruto going through handseals confirmed his suspicions. But as he put his hand on the tiger seal to disperse the genjutsu, a flash of orange rush past him and the tinkle of the bells told him that it had been taken from him.**

**He then suddenly stops sinking and the genjutsu disperses revealing three Naruto's in front of him with the middle Naruto holding the bells in his hand.**

**"Guess we got the bells from you, didn't we Kakashi Sensei?" The middle Naruto said with a grin jingling the bells in his hands as the Narutos besides him poof to reveal Sasuke and Sakura.**

**"That you did Naruto. But that still doesn't change the fact that only two of you will pass the exams. Who will it be?" Kakashi asks.**

**Naruto looks at the bells in his hands somberly, then looks at his friends before tossing the bells at them. "You guys take the bells." Naruto said. "Nobody's gonna miss me if I don't make the cut anyways."**

**"What the hell are you saying?" Sakura protested, throwing her bell away. "We got the bells by working together, remember? If he can't accept that then I'm not letting you go back to the academy by yourself."**

**"Sakura's right dobe." Sasuke said, tossing his own bell away. "If you fail, then we ALL fail. That's what being a TEAM is all about, isn't it?" Sasuke stated, glaring at Kakashi.**

**"So you're telling me that you'd rather give up the chance to be a genin then leave your teammate behind?" Kakashi asks.**

**"Yes." Both Sasuke and Sakura answers**

**Naruto looks at both his teammates gratefully before turning to Kakashi. "Kakashi Sensei, you said before that this is a TEAM exercise and a team can't be complete without all it's units. We accomplished our objectives as a team so if you're gonna fail me, then you might as well fail all of us." Naruto stated.**

**Kakashi takes a deep breath then looks at his team. "So be it then. Team Seven, it is my decision that you all... Pass!!" Kakashi stated with an eye smile.**

**At his announcement, the genin's reactions were varied. Sakura breathed an obvious sigh of relief. Sasuke simply put his hands in his pockets with a smirk and Naruto started jumping up and down happily.**

**"You obviously got the objective of the exam from the beginning and for that I congratulate you." Kakashi said. "It's been said that those who don't follow the rules are trash. But I say that those who abandon their comrades are lower then trash. A team is like a family who supports each other through thick and thin and that's what you displayed."**

**Kakashi then turns around and looks at the sunset. "Which is why I felt lower then trash when everyone in my team died. Obito, Rin and Minato Sensei. In a way, it felt like I abandoned them."**

**Team Seven had nothing to say about this. For Sasuke, he realized how much it pained Kakashi when Obito died and the fact that Obito gave him his Sharingan made the pain worse. For Naruto, the tough, no-nonesense exterior was just a facade for a man who probably felt as tormented as him. For Sakura, she probably can't emphatize with Kakashi because she hasn't experienced any major tragedies or traumas in her life but she sure as hell probably wouldn't know how to deal with them if she did.**

**Kakashi then looks back and gives them an eye smile. "But then again, my sensei taught me to look underneath the underneath. And I realized that there has to be a reason why I'm still alive. And that reason is this moment right here." **

**Kakashi turns and walks towards the three genin. "I swear to you three, in honor of the friends and loved ones who had passed on before me that I WILL do everything in my power to help all of you achieve your dreams and ambitions." Kakashi said with a serious expression before giving them another one of his eye smiles. "Team Seven is now officially in business."**

**Author's Notes: How's that for quick update? As I've said countless times, R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8: Missions

**Chapter 8: Missions**

**"This is Blackfire. I've spotted our target and I'm moving in from the north." A figure spoke from his vantage point behind a tree.**

**"Cherry Blossom here. The target's identity is confirmed and I'm also moving in from the east." Another figure reported as she crouched down behind a bush.**

**"Scarecrow here. I'm just south of the objective. Do not engage unless directed." A figure stated lazily from atop a tree, pausing before he continues. "Btw has anyone seen or heard from Fox?" When he got a negative response from both, he sighed in resignation. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He muttered as he watched the target move about hesitantly, jumping at any and every noise it heard.**

**"I've got you now!!" A loud voice yells triumphantly as a bunch of figures jumps out from behind the target. The target looks up but realizes that it was too late to avoid the figures coming down on it.**

**"I knew it." Kakashi said, jumping down from the three he was in and walks over as the Narutos which had dogpiled the target poofs away to reveal a single Naruto with his arms around a struggling brown cat with a ribbon on one of it's ears. "Naruto. Didn't you hear my instructions over the radio?"**

**"But Kakashi Sensei. He was already so close that I couldn't help myself." Naruto protested. "It was instinct."**

**"Yeah well your 'instinct' almost blew two hours worth of work." Sasuke said as he appeared while putting a stick of pocky in his mouth and studies the cat. "Brown tabby with a red ribbon on it's left ear. That's Tora all right."**

**"Eheheheh... Guess I DID kinda' get carried away didn't I? But we caught Tora anyways so there should be no problem, right?" Naruto said with a foxy grin. But Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes weren't looking at him but rather looking past him with fear in their eyes. Suddenly, realization hits Naruto as he feels an ominous presence behind him.**

**"Sakura's behind me isn't she?" Naruto asks fearfully and gets two nods from the male members of Team Seven. "And she's about to bash my brains in again, isn't she?"**

**"You have no idea." Sasuke muttered as even he shrank back from his female teammate's murderous gaze.**

**"NA-RU-TO!!" Sakura grated out as she loomed over her blonde friend who slowly turned around to face her, shivering in fright. "Do you have ANY how hard it was to catch Tora in the first place? What if he ran away again?"**

**"Ummm... I'm sorry?" Naruto replied weakly and hoping against hope that Sakura would be lenient towards him.**

**But it wasn't meant to be. "NARUTO NO BAKAAAA!!" As Sakura descended on him like some sort of demonic entity, Tora took the opportunity to rake it's claws across the unfortunate blonde's face. Naruto's screams of pain could be heard all throughout Konoha.**

**A few minutes later, Team Seven were making their way back to the Hokage Tower after the successful retrieval of Tora, the Fire Daimyo's wife. Currently, the said cat was in the arms of Sakura, purring contentedly while Naruto, who sported bumps on his head and scratch marks on his face, followed closely behind glaring at the cat the entire time. Sasuke and Kakashi brought up the rear with the last Uchiha munching on a pocky lazily and Kakashi still had his nose buried in his smut.**

**Kakashi looks up from his little book and silently regards his students. It has been a few months since they had started on their duties as official shinobis of the Leaf. He chuckles as he remembers the expressions of all but a select few of his fellow Jounins when he reported that his team had passed.**

**(Flashback)**

_**"Team Eight has passed." Kurenai reported about her team. "Each of them are talented shinobis in their own right but together, they got the point of the true Genin Exam rather quickly. It does help that the Inuzaka's pack mentality and the Aburame's hive-like thinking are ideal for teamwork but it's Hyuga Hinata's gentle and willing nature which holds them together. They have the potential to become a fine tracking team in the future."**_

_**"Excellent." The Hokage said with a puff of his pipe. "I expect great things from them."**_

_**Asuma lights up one of his cancer sticks as he made his report. "Team Ten passes too. It took some doing and of course the guys needed Yamanaka Ino to get them started but when they do, they've got all the instincts of a veteran squad. I'm especially interested in Nara Shikamaru. He's much smarter and more perceptive then he looks and when properly motivated, he's got the makings of a great squad leader."**_

_**"You will have to guide him down the proper path then Asuma." The Hokage told his son who simply nodded. His expectant eyes and that of the other occupants of the room then turns to a largely unconcerned Kakashi who still looked preoccupied with his book.**_

_**"As for Team Seven..." He started without looking up from his book. "...They passed with flying colors. And no disrespect to you Asuma or to you Kurenai but this team got the objective right off the bat and even managed to take the bells from me before sunset of their first day."**_

_**There were a lot of disbelieving murmurs inside the room. Hatake Kakashi said he had passed a team and even complimented them in the same breath.**_

_**"But how can that be?" An unnamed jounin exclaimed. "Even by our standards, your test is probably the most difficult of all. How could three genins who just graduated from the academy pass it and even take the bells away from you in a short amount of time?"**_

_**"Maybe that's because we have such an exceptional batch of graduates this year." Kakashi replied, snapping his book shut which indicated he was serious. "And you may not agree with me but I believe that my team has the most potential in their age bracket. A potential we have not seen since the Sanin."**_

_**The same unnamed jounin saw it fit to question Kakashi's statement. "You're getting soft Kakashi. I can probably believe in the Uchiha's potential but not an average-at-best kunoichi who has no shinobi pedigree and the village de-..." The Hokage gives the jounin a warning glance. "...linquent. The village delinquent. The three of them couldn't have passed."**_

_**"Ouch." Asuma thought to himself as he watches Kakashi narrow his good eye at the unnamed jounin. "This guy doesn't know Kakashi that well does he? It's never a smart idea to put down his team like that."**_

_**"An average-at-best kunoichi and the village delinquent you say?" Kakashi drawled lazily though there was a distinctly dangerous undercurrent in his tone of voice. "To me, they're the perfect examples of looking underneath the underneath.**_

_**Kakashi walks forward and continues talking. "Case in point. The average-at-best kunoichi Haruno Sakura's academic score is the best we've seen in years. She also has solid practical skills as well as a photographic memory, not to mention reports from her instructors of her near perfect control of her chakra. Of course, that could just mean her chakra reserves are low but for a mere genin, it's not bad at all. Never mind the fact that she wasn't even born into a family of shinobis."**_

_**Kakashi then gives the unnamed jounin a look before continuing. "The 'village delinquent' Uzumaki Naruto is the ONLY academy student in Konoha's history known to have been able to regularly evade and escape from genin, chunin and in extremely rare cases, jounin class pursuers. And that's AFTER he pulls off his outrageous stunts which almost NOBODY detects till it's already too late. That shows me that this kid is an extremely cunning and resourceful individual and is much more skilled then he actually lets on. Never mind his tenant." Of course, Kakashi also knew of Naruto's skill in Kage Bunshin No Jutsu but there was no need to spring that surprise here.**_

_**Kakashi decides bring up the last member of his team. "And of course, we have Uchiha Sasuke who is this batch's Rookie Of The Year. We all know that he is a naturally very talented shinobi who's very good at almost all it's aspects. But what not very many people know is that he didn't get to his level of proficiency by being complacent of his position in the village. To his credit, not once did he use his status as the Last Uchiha to curry favor from others but rather he chose to develop his skills the old fashioned way which is through hard work. And also the fact that he survived and even broke through the Uchiha's best genjutsu at a young age is a testament to his iron will."**_

_**Kakashi then turns to the unnamed jounin with a deadly look in his visible eye. "I stand by my claim that my team has a potential not seen since the Sanin and I will do everything in my power to help them realize it. I don't know what you hoped to accomplish by doubting my decision in passing my team and nor do I care. But I certainly don't appreciate your judgment of their competency when you don't know a damned thing about them. You should stop maligning others for your own satisfaction because it makes you look weak."**_

_**(**_**Flashback End)**

**Kakashi chuckles as he thought back. He had allowed himself to get carried away by his emotions during that time but he certainly didn't regret it. He hated people like that jounin and was more then willing to knock him down a peg or two if only to prove his point.**

**He was broken from his thoughts by a disturbance in front of him. Looking ahead, he could see Team Eight who had just exited the tower, obviously from a D Class mission (probably manual labor) judging from the rather disheveled state of their clothes as well as the strong smell of sweat around them. Right now, Naruto and a clone were holding back Kiba and to Akamaru who was trying to get to a hissing Tora in Sakura's arms while Hinata stood in between hoping to calm her feral teammate down. Shino and Kurenai were watching the exchange along with Sasuke.**

**"Damn it!! Let me go Naruto!! I swear I'll turn that blasted furball into kibble this time!! I still haven't gotten back at him for turning my face into a scratching post!!" Kiba snarled as he struggled against Naruto's hold.**

**"Calm down dogbreath!! I know how you feel!! I really do!!" Naruto grated as he held on for dear life. "But if you're gonna kill Tora, at least do it in your own time and not when it's supposed to be the mission!!"**

**"N-Naruto Kun's right Kiba." Hinata said, trying to pacify the Inuzaka heir. "B-Besides. Tora belongs to the Fire Daimyo's wife so if you harm it, there'll be trouble."**

**"Then at least let me and Akamaru maul the fleabag a little!!" Kiba growled as Naruto tightens his grip on him and his clone on Akamaru who was trying desperately to snap at the cat.**

**Naruto then glares at his dark haired teammate who was still munching on one of his damned pocky. "Hey Teme, when you're done chomping on that junk you call food, would it be too much to ask for a little help here?"**

**"Says the guy who likes his ramen with all the artificial preservatives and flavorings 24/7." Sasuke stated, smirking around his pocky. "Besides, you seem to have things under control there dobe."**

**Before things could escalate however, Kurenai claps her hands to get everyone's attention. "All right boys, break it up there. Settle down Kiba. You shouldn't hold a grudge against Tora. Dogs and cats don't like each other remember so her reactions towards you and Akamaru when you tried to catch her was simply natural." She told her student who relented under her gaze with a grumble. Naruto sighs in relief as he lets go of his hold on Kiba and his clone releases Akamaru who returns to Kiba's jacket. Kiba may not be the smartest guy in Konoha but he was damned strong especially when he was riled up like this.**

**Kakashi chuckles at this. "So I take it you guys have also been given this mission?" He asks Kurenai who answers with a grimace. "More times then we care to count."**

**Kurenai then turns her crimson eyes at Naruto. "And you must be Uzumaki Naruto. Though Hinata has told me a lot about you, I believe this is the first time we actually spoke to each other. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai and I'm glad to meet you"**

**Naruto scratches the back of his head in embarassment. "I'm glad to meet you too. I'm nothing special. Just another guy following his dream."**

**"We're all following our dreams Naruto so there's nothing wrong with that." Kurenai said. "It's just our manner and determination in accomplishing our dreams which is important."**

**Shino clears his throat loudly as he watches the cat in Sakura's arms shift impatiently. "You should bring Tora to the Mission Room." Shino said stoically. "The Daimyo's wife is already waiting there and I believe it is best for everyone involved that you give back her pet ASAP."**

**"Good advice." Sakura said as she looks at Tora. "The Daimyo's wife must be worried about Tora already."**

**"Well it was good to see you guys again." Kakashi said he starts to walk up to the tower. "Maybe we can work together on a mission in the future."**

**"Later guys." Sasuke said with a lazy wave as he follows Kakashi.**

**"Good bye." Sakura bowed low then hurries after Sasuke and Kakashi.**

**"You guys better take care of Hinata Chan, ok?" Naruto stated as he catches up to his team. Hinata's face reddens at this. Kurenai simply chuckles as she leads her team away.**

**(Inside the Mission Room)**

**"Kakashi Sensei... Isn't that considered as animal cruelty? Not that I care or anything but I kinda understand now why Tora keeps on running away like that." Naruto whispered to Kakashi as he watches the Fire Daimyo's fat wife practically smother Tora.**

**Sakura was shaking her head sadly at Tora. She wasn't all that bad. She just didn't like Naruto for some reason.**

**For his part, Sasuke simply clasps his hands together and mutters a quick prayer for the unfortunate feline. "Rest in peace Tora."**

**Kakashi winces at his team's antics. He hoped the Daimyo's wife didn't hear or notice them.**

**"Good work Team Seven. Excellent job of retrieving Tora." The Hokage said. "For your next mission, you have a choice of painting the fence around the Hyuga compound, walk the Inuzaka's dogs..."**

**"MMEEOOWW!!"**

**"TTTOOORRRAAA!!**

**"...Or you could go retrieve Tora again." The Hokage said with a sweatdrop.**

**"No."**

**The Hokage looks at Naruto who sat down crosslegged on the floor and scowled at him.**

**"Naruto, what the hell are you doing man? You wanna get us in trouble?" Sasuke whispered harshly.**

**"Get up Naruto. You're being rude to the Hokage." Sakura added. But alas, Naruto was not listening to either of them.**

**"C'mon Ojiisan. Enough of these lame D-Class missions. They're just chores that some people are just too lazy to do!" Naruto stated as he pointed to his hiate. "We're shinobis of Konoha and they're just a waste of our skills. Don't you have anything better there for us?"**

**"Naruto, you're out of line!!" Iruka exclaimed angrily. "You're not supposed to refuse any missions being given to you by the Hokage. Besides, these D-Rank missions are important to develop team chemistry."**

**"We know that Iruka Sensei. But you should know better then anyone else how good our chemistry really is." Naruto argued. Sasuke had to admit that Naruto presented a valid point. Team Seven's teamwork was better then any other genin teams and probably even most chunin teams due to the fact that they had been together for years even before they became an official team.**

**Iruka was about to answer him but the Hokage stops him with a thoughtful look on his wizened face.**

**"Tell me Kakashi, how many D-Class missions have you done these past few months?" The Hokage asked the silver haired jounin.**

**"A little over 50 Hokage Sama." Kakashi answered. Truth be told, he was also getting a little sick and tired of these D-Class missions which were no more then menial labor and he knew that Sasuke and Sakura probably felt the same way. The only difference was that he and his two other students were too sensible to question the Hokage like this.**

**"Hmmm... Alright Naruto, you win." The Hokage said as he rummaged around his desk. "I'll allow your team to do a C-Class mission."**

**"Alright!! Now you're talkin'." Naruto exclaimed jumping to his feet. "What's it gonna be? Do we get to go kick some bandit's butt or what?"**

**"Hold your horses there Naruto." Kakashi stated lazily. "Maybe we should hear what the mission is first before you get all excited."**

**"It's nothing really too difficult." The Hokage said, reading some papers in front of him. "It's a simple escort mission. A client just wants to hire some shinobis to accompany him back to his home in Wave Country."**

**"That doesn't sound too bad." Kakashi stated. "We accept the mission. At least my team will get some experience working outside Konoha."**

**"Indeed they will." The Hokage said. "Tazuna, you may come in now." A bearded and overweight elderly man wearing a white workshirt, brown shorts, sandals and a straw hat staggers into the mission room. But the thing that the occupants noticed most about the man was that he reeked of cheap sake.**

**The Genins of Team Seven had the same thoughts running through their head.**

_**"Is that guy..." **_**Sakura thought.**

_**"...Dead drunk..." **_**Sasuke continued in his head.**

_**"...In the middle of the day?!" **_**Naruto finished with a look os disbelief in his face.**

**"I am the Super Builder of bridges Tazuna. And I expect you to protect me with your lives till we get to my home in Wave Country." The old man identified as Tazuna declared.**

**Kakashi steps forward. "My name is Hatake Kakashi Tazuna San. Me and my team will be the ones escorting you to your home."**

**Tazuna squints at the genins and snorts in derision. "Are you kidding me? Do you really expect me to believe that a little blonde shrimp, a duckass haired munchkin and a kitten with a forehead like a billboard will be the ones to protect me? Yeah right."**

**Quick as a flash, Kakashi stood in front of Tazuna as he held back his team from doing anything harmful to the old bridgebuilder no matter how much he deserved it.**

**"Who the hell are you calling a little blonde shrimp 'ya old fart?" Naruto raged as he struggled against Kakashi's hold.**

**"Call me a duckass haired munchkin again in my face 'ya old lush. I dare 'ya." Sasuke seethed as he fingered his kunai.**

**"I've got your billboard right here pal." Sakura grated as she waved an actual signboard threateningly. "And I'll bash it right over your damned head you creep."**

**"All right guys, break it up there." Kakashi said then looks critically at Tazuna. "I advise you not to underestimate my team Tazuna San. Even by shinobi standards, they are very much capable of protecting you and the worst we could encounter in a mission like this would probably be some bandits which they can handle easily. And even if things would somehow go wrong, you've still got me, a jounin of Konoha, to finish whatever job they can't so you can rest easy."**

**Tazuna's expression falters for a moment and Kakashi could swear that he saw a twinge of fright there. But just as quickly as it appeared, the look of fright disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. "You better make sure of that. I'm paying you good money to keep me in one piece."**

**"You can count on us Tazuna San." Kakashi said with his eye smile then turns to his team. "We'll meet at the main gate tomorow morning at 8:30 A.M. ok team? Make sure you prepare for a at least a week-long trip. Dismissed."**

**The team voices their confirmation of their orders and files out of the mission room. Tazuna also leaves the mission room but this time, Kakashi noted with finality that the old shipbuilder had a troubled look on his face which indicated that something was amiss.**

**"**_**Whatever it is, this should prove to be an interesting mission for us."**_** Kakashi thought to himself.**

**He had no idea how right he was.**

**Author's Notes: This chapter is now over. As usual, R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Bloody Waves Pt 1

**Chapter 9: Bloody Waves Pt. 1**

**The next morning, the members of Team Seven as well as Tazuna were by the main gate waiting for the arrival of their sensei. The three woke up and had an early breakfast together before proceeding to the main gates.**

**Along the way, they had met Team Ten who were on their way to the Hokage Tower for their missions and Sakura couldn't help but gloat at Ino about her position.**

**Shikamaru and Chouji had to literally drag a fuming Ino away before she could do any bodily harm to her friend and rival.**

**"So where IS that instructor of yours? Is he always this late?" Tazuna growls out as he shifted uneasily from one foot to another. It didn't help that he was seriously hung over.**

**Sasuke looks at his watch and shrugs. "Hmm.... It's only eight thirty in the morning so it's still pretty early for him to show up."**

**"Eight thirty?" Tazuna asks incredilously. "Aren't we supposed to meet here by eight? What kind of leader is he?"**

**"Kakashi Sensei is a special case so please be patient with him." Naruto stated as he leaned back against the gate, playing with a kunai. Of course, he didn't mention that Kakashi always spent some time in front of the memorial stone every morning.**

**The team had discovered this little habit of their sensei when they had, one day, searched for him after growing tired of his tardiness. It had been a rainy day then and they found him standing in front of the memorial stone and later found out that Kakashi went there each and every day early in the morning and did nothing but stare at the memorial stone for hours at a time. It was probably the cyclopean jounin's way of remembering his fallen friends and comrades.**

**Since then, they didn't give him too much of a hard time everytime he came in late because they understood why he did it.**

**"Wave Country is an almost three day journey on foot Tazuna San." Sakura pointed out, though not bothering to mention that had it been ninjas unburdened by civilians that were traveling, they could probably make it there in less then half the time. "There's no telling what we may encounter along the way even though this is just a simple C class escort mission so Kakashi Sensei must be doing some last minute preparations." The kunoichi explained, hoping to appease their client. Tazuna could do nothing but grumble at this then opted to sit down while he waited.**

**Fifteen minutes later, Kakashi appears in front of the group in a puff of smoke. "Yo! Good morning guys." He said with a lazy wave.**

**"You're late!!" Tazuna said before Naruto and Sakura could say it themselves.**

**"So what's your excuse this time sensei?" Sasuke asked. "A black cat crossed your path? Or an old lady needed your help?"**

**"Hmmm...." Kakashi said as he stroked his chin. "You know what? I actually haven't had the time to think of an excuse yet today." He stated with an eye smile, glancing at Tazuna who was giving him an incredilous look.**

**"Well at least he's being honest about it." Naruto mutters.**

**"And he IS a bit early today." Sakura added.**

**"**_**And these are the guys who are supposed to protect me? I'm a dead man."**_** Tazuna concluded.**

**"All right you guys, knock it off." Kakashi stated goodnaturedly, being already used to his student's ribbings. "We've still got a job to do so lets get to it."**

**The genins of Team Seven nods at this and instantly positions themselves around Tazuna with Sasuke and Sakura on either side in front while Naruto brought up the rear. Kakashi himself took point so if ever there was a problem, he'd be the first to confront it.**

**"Team Seven, let's move out." Kakashi ordered as he led the way going outside Konoha.**

**...................................................................................................**

**Hours later into the trip, the contingent were walking along a forest path. But Tazuna's constant grumblings and complainings wasn't making the trip any more bearable and were grating on the team's last nerves. So they were understandably NOT in the best of moods.**

**Unfortunately for the infamous Demon Brothers of the Mist, it was in this state of mind that they discovered their targets which their intel said consisted of the old bridgebuilder accompanied by a jounin and his genin team..**

**As the seemingly oblivious Konoha contingent passed by the puddle which was actually the masked Demon Brothers formerly from the village of the Hidden Mist in disguise, the devious duo emerges, wrapping the chain which connected their clawed gauntlets together on a masked Konoha nin with a covered left eye whom they assumed was the jounin leader and pulling on the chains violently, seemingly tearing the unsuspecting man to pieces.**

**"One down...." Both whispered as they turned to the genins. But instead of them cringing in fright like they expected, the masked duo are surprised to see the three react like a well oiled machine with the two boys charging towards them with drawn kunais while the slightly shaken looking female member stepping in front of the old bridgebuilder with drawn kunai of her own. The two boys attacks ferociously and the Demon Brothers were hardpressed to defend against the relentless assault.**

**But the Demon Brothers were experienced and ruthlessly efficient shinobis. Once they saw an opening, they managed to wound the blonde brat and knock him away.**

**But as the blonde flew back, he manages to toss a few kunais through the chain links which imbedded itself on a tree. A moment later, a brace of shurikens join the kunai and further pinning the chains and by extension, the brothers to the tree. The dark haired genin then appears standing on the chain then split kicks the Demon Brothers in the face.**

**But the resourceful siblings unhooks the chains from their claws and launches a two pronged attack directly at the kunoichi and the bridgebuilder before anyone can react as they said. "Time to die old man." But before the Demon Brothers could reach them, a pair of strong arms wraps around their necks and violently sends both skulls crashing against each other.**

**"Ahh.... Good work team." A very much alive Kakashi said as he unceremoniously drops the unconscious Demon Brothers to the ground.**

**"You could've stepped in anytime you wanted to Kakashi Sensei." Sasuke muttered. "We wouldn't have complained."**

**"There was something I needed to see for myself. Besides, you guys managed to hold your own well in a fight against experienced opponents and kept them occupied long enough for Sakura to do her thing." Kakashi said then looks at Sakura and Tazuna. "Speaking of which, you can drop the genjutsu now Sakura." 'Sakura and Tazuna' shimmered for a moment before disappearing completely before the genuine articles comes out of hiding from behind a large bush. She then notices Naruto holding his bleeding hand.**

**"Naruto! You're hurt!" she exclaimed, running towards her teammate as she takes out a field medical kit from her pouch.**

**"I'm ok Sakura Chan. It's just a scratch." Naruto said through gritted teeth.**

**"You should have Sakura take a look at it anyways." Kakashi said. "The Demon Brothers are known to dip their weapons in various types of chemicals so I assume those claws are also poisoned."**

**"So you know these losers?" Sasuke asked as he finished tying the brothers up. "What the hell are they doing here and why are they attacking us?"**

**"Good question." Kakashi said, staring at Tazuna who shifted uncomfortably. "The Demon Brothers are high chunin class missing nins from Kirigakure and there's no way they'd take on a job like killing some old drunk unless there's more here then meets the eyes. Care to enlighten us on what it is before any more 'surprises' pop up Tazuna San?"**

**Tazuna sweatdrops as he feels the glares that the Konoha shinobis were giving him and sighs in resignation as he said one name.**

**"Gatou."**

**Kakashi raises an eyebrow at this. "Gatou? As in the filthy rich shipping mangate?"**

**"The one and only." Tazuna confirmed with a frown. "Wave gets of their business and income from the mainland via the ships which Gatou owns so he basically has a stranglehold on all our livelihood."**

**"And that concerns you how?" Kakashi pressed on.**

**Tazuna was silent for a moment before answering. "I was contracted by Wave Country to build them a bridge which would connect them to the mainland in order to faciltate merchants who wants to deal directly with the village."**

**Sakura's quick mind immediately grasped at the implications of this. "And if that happens, Gatou would lose his monopoly on your livelihoods."**

**Tazuna nods at this. "That's right. And not only that, he knew that once we have the bridge built, we would be able to hire skilled and disciplined protection of our own and not rely on his goons which are just a bunch of vicious and unruly thieves who's much more trouble then they're worth."**

**Kakashi nods at this knowingly. "That pretty much fits Gatou's profile. He is widely known to have his hands in a lot of shady dealings but so far, there's no concrete proof. But why don't you hire ninjas to drive him away instead?"**

**"Because Wave is a poor country." Tazuna replied grimly. "I told you that Gatou has a stranglehold on our economy, right? He keeps all the money to himself and treats our village like his own private kingdom. We barely have enough to live by much less hire skilled ninjas for protection."**

**"You're aware that you're in violation of our contract, right?" Kakashi stated. "All we were hired for was to protect you from thieves and local riffraffs and not against a tyrant wannabe who has the resources to hire infamous missing nins as backup muscles and assasins. With that kind of odds, this C-Class mission has just been upgraded to at least a B-Class mission which my team is unprepared for. And it may be possible that it might be upgraded again to A-Class, depending on who Gatou might hire."**

**"Please.... You're all we have right now." Tazuna pleaded. "I swear that I will pay you the proper amount once the mission is over and whenever we've gotten back to our feet."**

**"I don't know Tazuna San.... We do have an injured genin who needs to get treated for poison and..." Kakashi starts before he hears Sakura exclaim. "What are you think you're doing Naruto? Don't do that.... Stop...."**

**"SCHNICKT!!"**

**Kakashi looks back in concern and just in time, sees Naruto stab his hand where his wound was and allowed blood as well as the black viscous substance which he assumes is poison to flow out of the wound.**

**"Kakashi Sensei, we accepted the mission so we should see it through till the end." Naruto gritted out with determination. "I always keep my word no matter what and a scratch like this...." Naruto raises his wounded hand for emphasis. "....Won't stop me. That's my nindo."**

**"So it's agreed then?" Kakashi asks looking at his students. Sakura looked a little shaky but nods at him firmly. Sasuke's expression was deadpan as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Fine. This mission is now tentatively upgraded to B-Class and we will continue on. Just don't forget your promise to us Tazuna."**

**Kakashi then walks over to Naruto and whips out a bandage from his pack. "Now lets wrap that 'scratch' up before you lose any more blood, ok Naruto?" Kakashi said with an eye smile. Truth be told, the wound was already closing up as he was wrapping it but of course, he didn't need any unwanted questions which he couldn't afford to answer from their client.**

**Kakashi then makes his way towards the trussed up Demon Brothers who were just regaining consciousness. "Now then. Maybe these gentlemen can enlighten us on what else we can expect on this trip, eh?"**

**"We don't know jack." The bigger one growls out. "And even if we did know something, we ain't telling you a single damned thing."**

**"I see. That's too bad then." Kakashi stated as he takes out a blank scroll and writes something on it before rolling it up again and cuts his thumb with a kunai. He slams his bleeding hand to the ground and calls out. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!!" A small pug wearing a vest and a Konoha hiate appears from the smoke and Kakashi hands him the scroll.**

**"Pakkun, deliver this to Ibiki ASAP. He'll know what to do." The pug nods and promptly disappears before Kakashi turns to the Demon Brothers again. "I guess you guys will have to wait here till my comrades arrive to take you in. It shouldn't take them more then a couple of hours to get here and pick you two up."**

**"Hold on! You can't just leave u...." The smaller Demon Brother started before both were knocked back into unconsciousness courtesy of swift chops to the back of the neck by Kakashi who said with a hidden grin. "In the meantime, sleep things off while you have the chance boys coz where you're going, they're gonna be keeping you up all night long."**

**Kakashi then turns to his companions with an eye smile. "All right then. We can continue with our trip to Wave Country."**

**...................................................................................................**

**After crossing a large river in a boat navigated by a decidedly nervous fishermen and getting a view of the largely uncompleted bridge up close, the contingent finds themselves in a rather misty part of the woods.**

**"This place is creepy." Naruto stated nervously. "It's like something out of a horror movie."**

**"Maybe we should stop for now and continue with our trip after the fog subsides?" Sakura suggested.**

**"That's a good idea Sakura." Kakashi stated and looks up the darkening sky then around the clearing. "This should be an ideal place to camp out and rest for the night, if that's ok with you, Tazuna San?"**

**The old bridgebuilder nods at this. "I guess it's fine. It's not safe to travel around here at night anyways."**

**"I guess it's decided then." Kakashi said, shrugging off his pack and starts issuing his orders. "Sasuke, gather some dried timber and start the campfire. While you're at it, look around for edible fruits or berries we can supplement with our provisions. Naruto, create some shadow clones and put up the tents and makeshift mess hall. Sakura, you're in charge of cooking our food for tonight and guarding Tazuna. I'll scout around the area for a little bit."**

**The genins nods and goes about performing their duties as Kakashi promptly poofs away to survey the area. Within ten minutes, a stew prepared by Sakura was already simmering away in a fire made by Sasuke. Meanwhile, Naruto and his clones finishes setting up the tents as Kakashi reappears in the campsite and reports that the coast is clear.**

**About half an hour later, the Konoha nins and the old shipbuilder sat around the campfire after their meal.**

**"That was an excellent meal Sakura, given what little you had to work with." Kakashi told his pink haired student. Sakura blushes at the compliment and was about to speak when the rustling of the bushes to her left catches her attention. Quick as a flash, she brings out a kunai and throws it towards the bushes. Naruto and Sasuke springs up and rushes towards the bushes with drawn kunais but only sees a shivering little white rabbit with Sakura's kunai lodged just above it's head and brings it out for everyone to see.**

**"What the hell do you think you're doing girlie?" Tazuna demanded. "You almost killed the poor, defenseless animal. Are you ninjas always THIS damned jumpy?"**

**The pink haired kunoichi had to restrain herself from throttling their client while her inner persona was going ballistic. "**_**LEMME AT THAT CROTCHY OLD BASTARD!!! I'LL KICK HIS DRUNKEN ASS ALL THE WAY TO HELL!!!"**_** Inner Sakura ranted as the real Sakura forced herself to calm down and explain the situation to the old bridgebuilder.**

**"Tazuna San.... First of all, this rabbit is a snow rabbit and is not indigenous to this area." Sakura said, holding up the rabbit. "Secondly, this rabbit is not wild. It's relatively tamed and well trained and small animals like these are often raised and used by shinobis for one of their more common techniques which is the Kawirami No Jutsu or Subsitution Technique."**

**Tazuna realizes what the kunoichi was implying. "Wait a minute.... If that's true, that means...."**

**"....Yeah. Somebody was watching us from the very beginning and when the person inadvertently gave away his position, used Kawarimi to switch position with the rabbit." Kakashi confirmed grimly.**

**Kakashi then thinks for a little while before coming to a decision and looks at his team. "We'll stay here till dawn, break camp then continue with our journey to the village. But somebody has to be awake al all times to keep watch so we'll take turns. Sakura will take the first watch followed by Sasuke, Naruto then me. Rest up people, we have a long day tomorow."**

**...................................................................................................**

**The next day, Team Seven and Tazuna are walking through the woods on the way to Tazuna's village. The fog hasn't subsided yet but at least it was considerably brighter.**

**"At this pace, we're just a couple of hours away from the village." Tazuna said, looking around nervously. "Hopefully, we'll get there before dinnertime."**

**"That's good to hear." Kakashi said, looking around as well and alert for any possible danger. He notes with satisfaction that his team were equally watchful for any possible threats.**

**"Is it always like this here?" Sasuke asks. "A civilian would be a sitting duck for thieves and hooligans and even trained shinobis will have a hell of a time inside all this mists."**

**"Thieves are the least of your worries here while Gato's in charge coz I can guarantee you that whatever hired muscle that he's got on his payroll is way worst then any ol' thugs." Tazuna stated.**

**"I'm starting to seriously not like this Gato guy." Naruto mutters darkly. "He sounds like a really major scumbag."**

**"He's the biggest one around." Confirmed Tazuna with a sad smile. "And there's not a damned thing we can do about him ever since we lost Kaiza."**

**"Kaiza?" Sakura asks curiously. But before Tazuna can answer, a whizzing sound can be heard throughout the woods.**

**"Do you guys hear that?" Naruto asks with a frown. "What do you think it is?"**

**"Whatever it is, it's getting closer." Sakura comments as she looks around.**

**Without warning, Kakashi suddenly shouts out. "Everybody down!!!" He then quickly pulls Tazuna to the ground. The genins also reacts quickly, dropping down to the ground as an ominous objects whizzes past their heads and imbeds itself on a tree.**

**Looking up cautiously, Kakashi saw that the object was a large zanbatou. And on the end of the giagantic sword stood a figure wearing grey camou pants and arm warmers and had bandages covering the lower half of his face. But it was the zanbatou and the hiate of the Hidden Mist which clued Kakashi in on the identity of the attacker.**

**"Momochi Zabuza."**

**Author's Notes: Ok guys. The next chapter of Narutimate Legends: Reload is now history. Tell me what you think guys.**

**I also need help with something else though. Should Haku be a boy or a girl here? What do you guys think?**


	10. Chapter 10: Bloody Waves Pt 2

**Chapter 10: Bloody Waves Pt. 2**

**(Konoha)**

**Sarutobi scowls as he reads a report given to him by Ibiki on his interrogation of the Demon Brothers. When Kakashi's summon dog came in with Kakashi's report, he had dispatched ANBu to retrieve the pair of missing nins where, under Ibiki and Anko's gentle ministrations had given them a name.**

**Gatou....**

**He wasn't worried about Gatou himself per se but knew that the devious little man had enough money to pretty much do anything he likes. The Sandaime wanted to do something about the corrupt little man's stranglehold on the Wave Country but had been unable to do anything about it without a formal request lest his village gets accused of invasion.**

**But now an opportunity presented itself to him. Even though he had nothing but the confessions (Most probably made under duress) of a pair of missing nins, Gatou's actions had interfered with an official mission of Konoha and had placed shinobis under his command in danger. It was reason enough for him to make plans of eliminating his threat once and for all and free the people of Wave Country.**

**The question now is how would he go about doing that legally?**

**A presence in his office makes him smile deviously.**

**"Hello Orochimaru. I trust that your mission in Rice Country went well?" The Hokage said to seemingly nobody in particular. Small snakes then starts to swarm from all over the room and converges before the Hokage, forming the familiar figure of the Snake Sanin.**

**"Not as smoothly as I'd had hoped for but satisfactory nonetheless." The pale, long haired man said then adds with a grimace. "Though please send my deepest regrets to the daimyo's daughter that I cannot accept her.... Proposal as I already have.... A commitment."**

**Sarutobi nods in understanding. Aside from being a legendary ninja, Orochimaru is also considered as one of the most eligable bachelors in the entire Elemental Countries and proposals like this from the opposite sex (indecent or otherwise) were nothing new to him. Consequently, there were also a lot of rejections and broken hearts as Orochimaru was no plans of having a relationship anytime in the near future.**

**Not to say that Orochimaru wasn't interested in the fairer sex. It's just that he was a little old fashioned when it come to things like this and he'd rather pursue it when he was good and ready for the responsibilities. Besides, a man like him has made a lot of enemies and having assassination attempts were not exactly condusive for an ideal family life.**

**"I'll relay your message. Congratulations on a job well done." Sarutobi said.**

**"Thank you sensei. But from that look in your face, I take it you've got a new mission for me?" Orochimaru stated.**

**"As perceptive as always, Orochimaru." Sarutobi said with a chuckle then proceeds to brief the Snake Sanin about Team Seven's mission and it's recent developments.**

**"Gatou you say?" Orochimaru mused. "I've heard of the man. Very rich.... Very influential.... And very unsavory. I take it you've finally decided to move against him?"**

**Sarutobi nods at this. "I'll have to wait for further reports from Kakashi to do anything permanent but I'd like you to get the ball rolling."**

**"What do you want me to do?" Orochimaru asks.**

**"Just a simple sneak and peek." Sarutobi answers. "Infiltrate his base and gather whatever evidences you can with regards to his criminal activities. And if you happen to find some time to disrupt his operations, that's good too."**

**"That sounds like fun. Can I play along too?" A voice interrupts the conversation. Both shinobis looks towards the wall and watches as a transparent figure step out and reveals itself as Orochimaru's fellow Sanin and white haired ex teammate.**

**"Jiraiya." Orochimaru drawled. "Still as rude as ever I see. You shouldn't interrupt a conversation between grownups you know?"**

**"Shut it Hebi Teme. That's exactly why I don't like stiffs like you." Jiraiya growls in response.**

**Despite the fact that the two had been longtime teammates and friends, they still had a running rivalry and everytime they see each other again, their usual game of oneupmanship usually degenerates into an exchange of veiled insults and loud swearing which would make a sailor blush and could only be resolved by Tsunade (usually by a fist upside Jiraiya's head). But when push comes to shove, there was no deadlier combination in battle.**

**"Stiff you say? Hmmm.... That would explain all the attention I get from the ladies....." Orochimaru said then adds smugly. "....Which is probably more then what you can get in a lifetime."**

**"Damned perverted snake." Jiraiya said with a snarl.**

**"So says the author of that dimestore smut he calls a novel." Orochimaru shot back.**

**"Ahem...." Sarutobi loudly clears his throat to get the attention of his former students. "As entertaining as this is to watch, can we please get back to the business here?" The Hokage then looks at Jiraiya and asks. "Before we discuss the current problem a little further, what do you have for me Jiraiya?"**

**Jiraiya straightens up at the Hokage's serious tone and gives his report. "As you've instructed sensei, I've had my network look into that organization based in Amegakure and they've confirmed that Uchiha Itachi has been recruited into their ranks."**

**Orochimaru's expression also becomes serious at the mention of the mysterious organization from Amegakure. "That would make him the fourth known S class missing nin they've recruited isn't it?" Orochimaru stated. "Hoshigaki Kisame of the Hidden Mist.... Akasuna No Sasori of the Hidden Sand.... Deidara of the Hidden Rock.... And now Uchiha Itachi of the Hidden Leaf.... What are they up to? And do you have any information on who the leader is?"**

**Jiraiya shook his head. "Unfortunately no. The only thing that we DO know is that the leader of that organization is a man who's reportedly quite close to the current Amekage, Salamander Hanzo."**

**Sarutobi raises an eyebrow at this piece of information. "Is that so? That is a surprising piece of information. You will have to ask your network to keep tabs on them. There's no telling what sort of problems we may experience especially since Hanzo is involved with them."**

**"I've already done that. And this brings me to the reason why I want to join Orochi Teme in that mission against Gatoh Wave Country." Jiraiya stated.**

**"I take it that Gatoh somehow involved with the organization?" Orochimaru asks.**

**"From what I heard, he is one of their sponsors." Jiraiya confirms. "I'm hoping that I might some more info in his private files." He then looks at Orochimaru with a smirk. "I guess this means we get to team up again after a long while."**

**Orochimaru gives an exxagerated sigh of resignation. "I guess it can't be helped. But I certainly hope that years of sitting on your rump while writing your smut hasn't dulled your skills."**

**"What was that Teme?" Jiraiya growls in anger.**

**"And we're off to a GRREEEAAAT start." Sarutobi mutters to himself as the two Sanin started arguing all over again.**

**(In Wave Country)**

**There was a moment of deadly silence as Kakashi and the recently identified Momochi Zabuza regarded each other before Zabuza chuckles darkly. "Well now.... This is certainly an honor, Hatake Kakashi."**

**"I can assure you that the honor is all yours Zabuza. I assume you're here for Tazuna?" Kakashi grated.**

**"You assume right." Zabuza confirms. "I don't suppose I can convince you to hand him over?"**

**"You know I can't do that Zabuza. That would defeat the whole purpose of this mission." Kakashi said with an eye smile though his body language was still rather tense.**

**"I see. That's unfortunate." Zabuza said then looks at the genins. "And who are these brats Kakashi? Since when did a warrior like you become a babysitter?"**

**"Kakashi Sensei.... Who is he?" Sakura asks fearfully.**

**"Momochi Zabuza. A former ninja of Kirigakure and member of the Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist who is wanted for the attempted murder of their Mizukage."**

**"Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist?" Sasuke repeated with wide eyes. "You mean that elite group of Kenjutsu specialists said to be stronger then ANBU?"**

**"Very good Sasuke. That's correct." Kakashi answers then adds grimly. "But Zabuza here has a nickname. He's known as the 'Demon Of The Bloody Mist'."**

**"Why's that?" Naruto asks, looking at the ex Mist ninja.**

**"Well he IS an extremely talented swordsman and a master of Suiton jutsus in the art of silent killing. But that's NOT how he got his nickname." Kakashi said. "During his time as a student in the Hidden Mist shinobi academy, their graduation exams was often a fight to the death between two students to see which one was stronger and was qualified to be a shinobi."**

**Kakashi then narrows his eyes at the dangerous missing nin. "Zabuza here not only killed his opponent during his exams, he killed the entire graduating class and leaving him the sole survivor of that batch of shinobis."**

**Naruto's eyes widens at this revelation. Sasuke looked rather intimidated and Sakura simply looked scared.**

**"Ahh.... Those were good times." Zabuza said with another dark chuckle before his tone becomes serious. "But enough remeniscing. I've still got work to do and since you're not handing over Tazuna quietly, I have no other choice but to eliminate you as well." He jumps down and removes his sword from the tree and forms a one handed seal. "The finest art from the Hidden Mist.... Kirigakure No Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique). As Zabuza finishes saying this, an un-naturally thick mist rolls in and reduces visibility around them to practically zero.**

**"Everyone stay back and tighten the formation around Tazuna. Whatever you do, stay close and keep everyone in sight." Kakashi ordered. The genins comply even as the chilling voice of Zabuza echos from within the mist.**

**"There are eight vital targets in the body. The heart, lungs, clavicle, jugular, kidneys, spine, brain and liver.... Now which one should I hit?" Zabuza's sinister voice as well as a healthy dose of killing intent was enough to make the genins of Team start to shake in fear until Kakashi's equally cold voice cuts in.**

**"It doesn't matter where you attack. I won't let you lay a hand on anyone with me." The copy nin said as he steps forward then looks back at his genins with an eye smile. "Don't you guys worry. I won't let him hurt you so sit tight. I'll try to finish this quickly." Kakashi said then turns back in front while raising the lowered left part of his hiate to reveal his Sharingan eye.**

**"Hehe.... The Sharingan. Bringing out the big guns this early are you?" Zabuza taunted. "Then I suppose I can't afford to play around with you either." As Zabuza says this, his zanbatou darts in and out from the thick mist. But Kakashi was able to block the attacks and dodges the gigantic sword's strongest blow by jumping away. But then a shadow appears behind Kakashi which was hidden in the mist. Zabuza slashes at the seemingly unaware Kakashi only for 'Kakashi' to disappear with a poof.**

**"Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) eh?" Zabuza stated as he senses the cyclopic shinobi appear behind him. Instead of answering, Kakashi draws his kunai across the throat of Zabuza only for 'Zabuza' to dissolve into water. "Two can play that game." Zabuza's disembodied voice stated from the mist.**

**Kakashi raises an eyebrow at this and mutters. "Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone). I should've known." Zabuza jumps out of the mist and brings his zanbatou down on Kakashi, fully intending to cleave the Konoha jounin in two. Much to the missing nin's annoyance, the Kakashi he slices in two also dissolves into water.**

**"So this is the great Hatake Kakashi's infamous Copy Ninjutsu." Zabuza said as the thick mist surrounding them disperses and reveals Kakashi standing in front of his team. "It may be a good imitation but NOTHING beats the original."**

**"You sure about that?" 'Kakashi' asks as he dissolves into liquid again while the real one rams a kunai into the spine of Zabuza who seems to gasp in pain before turning to Kakashi with a grin. "I'm positive." 'Zabuza' said as he dissolves into water which quickly flows around Kakashi and encases him in a bubble filled with water.**

**"Suirou No Jutsu.... (Water Prison Technique)" Zabuza mutters as he appears with one hand on the watery prison to maintain it as he watches Kakashi struggle to escape. "No matter how hard you struggle, you won't escape so long as I maintain in physical contact with the technique. You're practically dead already."**

**"**_**Dammit. He got me. I got too careless"**_** Kakashi thought to himself before looking at his team. "Get out of here now!!!"**

**(With Team Seven)**

**"Oh no! Kakashi Sensei's trapped!!" Sakura exclaimed as she hears Kakashi ordering them to retreat. "What do we do now?"**

**"Dammit! We can't leave Kakashi Sensei but there's no way we could take on that monster by ourselves." Sasuke grated, angry at his own weakness.**

**"But we can't just stand around here doing nothing while that freak drowns Kakashi Sensei." Naruto stated and starts to think. "Didn't he say that he needed to maintain in physical contact with that bubble to maintain it?"**

**"I see where you're going here Naruto." Sasuke said with a nod. "If we can get him away from that bubble, maybe make him lose his focus and concentration, We might be able to free Kakashi Sensei."**

**"Then we should do a three pronged attack then." Sakura said thoughtfully. "Naruto will attack from up close with his shadow clones, Sasuke could back him up with projectiles and Katon jutsus while I stay here to guard Tazuna and at the same time, try to distract Zabuza with genjustsu."**

**Sasuke grunted in approval. "Sounds like a plan."**

**"What are we waiting for then?" Naruto asks.**

**"Hold it!!" Tazuna spoke for the first time since they encountered Zabuza. "That guy is a monster. Don't tell me you're seriously considering fighting him? You'll all get killed!! Let's get away like your sensei told us to."**

**The three genins looks at him impassively for a moment before Sasuke spoke. "If we do that then Zabuza will just come after us. I believe it was you who said that we should risk our lives to protect you so that's exactly what we're doing."**

**"That aside, we stand a better chance against Zabuza if we free Kakashi Sensei." Sakura adds. "Besides we don't abandon our comrades. Our sensei told us that those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades...."**

**"....Are worse then trash." Naruto finishes, his hands making the familiar cross shaped seal. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!" Five shadow clones appears in front of the original and takes out kunais. "Let's go Sasuke! Sakura back us up!!" Naruto said as he and his clones charged forward.**

**Sasuke nods and palms a number of shurikens in his hand then follows closely behind and using Naruto and his clones as a camouflage to mask his actions.**

**On her part, Sakura steps in front of Tazuna and starts making the seals for one of the minor genjutsus which she knew to assist her teammates.**

**All the while, Zabuza had been watching Kakashi's students. **_**"Hmmm.... Kakashi's kids seems to know what they're doing. Not bad...."**_** Zabuza thought to himself, watching the blonde form clones to attack him and the dark haired kid follow his teammate. He then casually counters a genjutsu attempt at him with a muttered 'kai' then forms a one handed seal and creates a Mizu Bunshin to take his place in containing Kakashi then charges at the Konoha nins. "....**_**Futile nonetheless. But for their effort, I think I'll play with them for a while."**_

**As Zabuza got closer to the genins, the dark haired kid running behind the blonde jumps up and unleashes two handfuls of shurikens at Zabuza which the missing nin bats away with his sword. With a loud battlecry, the blonde and his clones attack next and surprises the missing nin with their solidity and ferociousness. A few moments later, Sasuke joins the battle wielding a pair of kunais.**

_**"Are these Kage Bunshins? How the hell did this brat make four of 'em and still be standing up and fighting like this?"**_** Zabuza thought as he used his zanbatou to block the relentless attack by the genins and used a burst of chakra to dispell another genjutsu that somebody was trying to trap him under. **_**"I guess I should stop fooling around and take these kids much more seriously." **_**Then with a savage snarl, Zabuza swings his cleaver in a wide arc and destroys the Naruto clones while making the original and Sasuke jump back to avoid the deadly attack.**

**"I have to admit that you little brats are pretty good." Zabuza s as he faced the genins who were preparing to attack again. "I don't normally ask the names of my weaker victims but I'll make an exception with you guys since you've picqued my curiousity."**

**Naruto narrows his eyes at Zabuza. "You're dead wrong if you think that you'll be able to handle us so easily you browless freak." Naruto said angrily. "But since you're being polite and all, I'll oblige you. You're looking at the next Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto."**

**Uchiha Sasuke from the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke deadpanned.**

**"And I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said tensely, still keeping her guard up.**

**"Hmm.... I don't recognize your name girlie...." Zabuza said to Sakura then looks at Naruto. "Nor do I recognize yours brat...." Zabuza said but adds mentally. "**_**Though that blonde hair and blue eyes, kinda reminds me of the Yondaime Hokage." **_**He thought to himself before turning to Sasuke. "But I AM familiar with the Uchiha Clan. This must mean that you're the one whom Uchiha Itachi spared when he murdered his own clan."**

**Sasuke clenched his fist in anger at the mention of his traitorous brother but managed to keep his composure as Zabuza continues.**

**"It's a darned shame but since you don't seemed like the type who'll just walk away, I guess I'll have to be the one who'll make Itachi the sole surviving Uchiha." Zabuza taunted as he prepared himself. "Get ready."**

**"He's coming." Sasuke said as he quickly formed seals for one of his Katon jutsus while Naruto made five more shadow clones for the next assault, making Zabuza raise a hairless brow in surprise.**

**"**_**Five more Kage Bunshins? Just how much chakra does this blonde have anyways?"**_** Zabuza thought to himself as he watches Naruto and his clones attack again. He dispatches the first two quickly enough but the next three surprises the missing nin by latching on to him and supplemented by one of Sakura's genjutsus, holds him tightly in place for some reason.**

**"Sasuke!! Do it now!!" The original calls out. Sasuke nods and jumps up to get a better shot at the missing nin. "Katon: Goukyaku No Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)." The dark haired Konoha nin blows out a huge fireball at the trapped Zabuza and seemingly incinerates him along with Naruto's shadow clones.**

**"Did we get him?" Sasuke mutters, watching the blazing inferno as he caught his breath. That was the most powerful fire jutsu he knew and it took a lot of chakra to pull off so if he messed up, they would have problems.**

**"Nice try...." Zabuza's voice came from the inferno. A few moments later, the flames are extinguished by a torrent of water and in the middle stood a slightly singed, but still very much alive and kicking Zabuza. "....But still not good enough. If that's the best you've got, then you better start saying your prayers."**

**"Damn it.... What now?" Sasuke mutters then looks in shock as Naruto, sans his clones, charge at Zabuza with a drawn kunai. "Naruto!!! What the hell are you doing?"**

**But Naruto was not listening to Sasuke and continued to charge at Zabuza who sends him flying back with a kick to the gut. But as he flys past Sasuke, he twists in mid-air, retrieves an object from his pack and tosses it to Sasuke. "Sasuke!! Catch!!"**

**Sasuke sees that the object thrown by Naruto is a folded fuhma shuriken and instinctively catches the weapon then his face breaks into a knowing smirk before turning to Zabuza and unfurls the fuhma shuriken in front of him.**

**"Windmill Of Shadows: Fuhma Shuriken." Sasuke whispers as he palms a kunai with his free hand. Without warning, he throws the kunai at Zabuza who ducks to avoid it. Sasuke then follows up by throwing the fuhma shuriken which Zabuza also avoids by jumping over it.**

**"You missed again brat." Zabuza said with an evil smile then notices the smirk on Sasuke's face as he said. "Guess again old man." A poof behind him informs Zabuza that he's been had.**

**"**_**Sonova.... Kage Bunshin/Henge combo...."**_** He thought as he looks back just in time to see the transformed Naruto throw a brace of kunais at him. Fortunately, he was able to maneuver his zanbatou to a position where his vitals were protected and instead, was only wounded by a kunai to the shoulder and left arm though not damaging enough in affect his performance.**

**"I got careless." Zabuza said as landed and pulled out the kunais from his shoulder and arm. "I never thought that you brats were good enough to wound me." He admitted before narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Guess I really should get back to my primary objective before I finish you off so he won't get away."**

**Before anyone could react, Zabuza disappears then reappears behind Tazuna with his zanbatou raised above his head.**

**"Sakura!!!" Sasuke screamed as he started towards his female teammate but knew he wouldn't be able to get there on time.**

**"Too late to save 'em kid." Zabuza whispers as he starts to swing his sword down but all of a sudden, a rock hard fist to his jaw sends him tumbling back. Zabuza looks up and see a very wet and a very ticked off Kakashi standing in front of him.**

**"How the hell did you get out of the water prison?" Zabuza snarls, looking back at the spot where his clone had the jounin trapped and only sees a kunai on a wet patch of ground. "That kunai.... It can't be...." He mutters then looks at a grinning Naruto.**

**"I wasn't really gunning for you in the first place pal." Naruto confirms with a broad grin. "Those kunais I threw at you were just a distraction so that I could disperse your Mizu Bunshin with another kunai though I never really expected my distraction could actually hurt you."**

**"Very good work Team Seven." Kakashi said with an eye smile before turning towards Zabuza. "You did a fine job of protecting Tazuna and keeping Zabuza occupied long enough to free me even though I clearly ordered you to retreat."**

**"If we did that then we'd be going against everything we stand for, Kakashi Sensei." Sakura stated.**

**"Sakura's right...." Sasuke seconded. "Remember the first lesson you taught us as a team?"**

**"Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are even bigger trash...." Kakashi mutters. "Thanks guys. I won't let your loyalty go to waste." His eyes grow cold as he regarded Zabuza. "Now step back. I've got a bone to pick with Zabuza and it won't be pretty." Team Seven gives their sensei a wide berth upon seeing his expression. There was no way they were gonna get caught in the middle of a fight like this.**

**"I'm surprised you can still stand after spending that much time inside my water prison Kakashi." Zabuza stated.**

**"I'm much tougher then I look Zabuza. You got me once but that won't work on me again." Kakashi stated coldly.**

**"Are you sure about that?" Zabuza asks with a smirk then start forming rapid fire seals only to look on in surprise as Kakashi forms similar rapid fire seals himself. The two finishes forming their seals at the same time and simultaneously calls out. "Suiton: Suikoudan No Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)" The two shark-shaped projectiles destroys each other.**

**"**_**I don't believe this...."**_** Zabuza thought to himself. "**_**How did this bastard...."**_

**"....Know what you were gonna do?" Kakashi finishes for Zabuza aloud.**

**Instead of answering, Zabuza goes through another rapid fire set of seals which Kakashi also duplicates but at a slightly faster pace. It takes all of Zabuza's control and skill just to keep up with the one eyed Konoha nin and managed to finish simultaneously as both calls out. "Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" Again the two attacks cancels each other out.**

**Zabuza growls in frustration and glares at Kakashi as he thought to himself. **_**"He's doing it again!! Is he able to...."**_

**"....Read your mind?" Kakashis finishes again in a bored tone of voice.**

**"Dammit! Stop copying me!! Is plaglarizing other people's jutsus all you're good at?" Zabuza said. Didn't I tell you before that it can never be as good as the original?"**

**"Suiton jutsus aren't really exclusive to Kirigakure you know. Besides, what's the criteria for it to be considered as the original anyways?" Kakashi asks almost casually. "Speed? Power? Execution? So far, I seem to be able to more then hold my own against you, a Kirigakure nin who specializes in Suiton jutsus."**

**"You think so? Well let's see you copy THIS!!!" Zabuza said as he goes through the handseals of his most powerful Suiton jutsu. But much to his shock and fear, Kakashi also goes through similar handseals but his was at such a highly accelerated pace that his hands were a blur.**

**"**_**Dammit! This guys's handseal forming speed is terrifying. I can't keep up with him."**_** Zabuza thought to himself. And before he knew it, Kakashi calls out the attack.**

**"Suiton: Daibafuku No Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfalls Technique)." A torrent of water surges past Kakashi and crashes into Zabuza, slamming him into a number of trees and boulders before depositing him on the ground in a bloody, battered heap. Lying helplessly on the ground, the missing nin struggles to maintain consciousness as he watches Kakashi walk towards him with a drawn kunai.**

**"Sorry Zabuza. But what I did was not simply copying what you did. I already knew what you were going to do. You had no chance against me from the very beginning." Kakashi said as he raises the kunai. "I can see your future Zabuza. And your future is.... Death!!"**

**But before Kakashi could kill Zabuza, the missing nin's eyes rolls back as he goes limp. Kakashi then notices the pair of long needles stabbed to his neck.**

**"You were right Konoha nin.... His future IS death." A voice stated. A slight figure wearing a mask with Kiri's symbol then appears in front of Kakashi.**

**"**_**A Hunter Nin?"**_** Kakashi thought to himself as he senses his students land besides him.**

**"Who are you?" Sasuke asks suspiciously.**

**"My name is of no importance." The hunter nin answered. "Just know that you have helped me a great deal in taking down my target." He said gesturing towards Zabuza's corpse.**

**"He's a hunter nin." Kakashi explained. "They're specialized shinobis who track down and capture or kill renegade shinobis from their respective villages. This one seems to be from Kirigakure and from the looks of it, might've hunting down Zabuza for a while now."**

**"So why the hell didn't you help us earlier?" Sakura asks crossly.**

**"Well you seemed to have things well under control so I saw no need for me to intervene." The hunter nin replied. He then picks up the body of Zabuza and looks at the Konoha nin. "Again I thank you for your assistance and allow me to dispose of the body. Till we meet again." He said before melting into a puddle.**

**"Sociable guy...." Naruto mutters as he looks at Kakashi. "You all right Kakashi Sensei? You took quite a beating there."**

**"I'll be fine. I just got ba...." Kakashi said as he took a step before falling flat on his face. "....D..Damn.... I g...guess I used to m...much cha...." Kakashi never finishes his sentence as he falls unconscious.**

**Author's Notes: One of my longest chapter if not THE longest chapter I've made. As always, R&R please**


	11. Chapter 11: On The Job Training

**Chapter 11: On The Job Training**

**After the battle against Zabuza, Tazuna and Team Seven (with Naruto's clones carrying the still unconscious Kakashi) had wasted no time proceeding to the shipbuilder's house. Here, they were introduced to Tazuna's daughter Tsunami as well as his grandchild and Tsunami's son Inari.**

**The dark haired daughter of the old shipbuilder was kind enough and had helped the genins move their jounin sensei up to a room and a bed to rest.**

**Tsunami's son Inari was another matter altogether. Inari was sullen, withdrawn and looked angry at the Konoha nin's intrusion. He had outright glared at them when he was introduced before storming off and locking himself inside his room, prompting Tsunami to apologize for her son which the Konoha genins accept. But his foul behavior as well as the village's sorry state still weighed heavily on their minds even after hours of quiet contemplation while they waited for Kakashi to wake up.**

**"Man. I know that the old geezer told us that Wave Country is in bad shape. But I never expected things to be THIS bad." Naruto said as he looks out from the window. The village was desolate and bleak and the townspeople themselves looked as badly off as the village itself. The very atmosphere seemed permeated with hopelessness and despair.**

**"Can't say I blame 'em for feeling that way." Sasuke stated from his spot at the couch as he sharpened one of his kunais. "You'd feel that way too if some greedy, fat prick took everything you owned too."**

**"Actually, he hasn't taken everything just yet otherwise he'd just leave and relocate somewhere else." Sakura commented as she took inventory of her first aid kit. "He's getting damned close though. Even basic medical services are nonexistent."**

**"We do what we can to help each other out here in the village." Tsunami said as she sets down a tray of tea for the genins. "But there's only so much we can accomplish with what little resources Gato left us with."**

**Naruto looks at Tsunami and asks the question that's been nagging at him for a while now. "So why didn't you guys fight back if Gato's such a scumbag?"**

**"Because there's no way you can beat Gato you idiots!!" Inari shouts from the stairway.**

**"Inari!" Tsunami admonishes.**

**"It's true!" Inari insisted. "If you try to fight Gato, you will just die!! Just go home and leave us alone!!" Inari then runs back up the stairs into his room and slams the door.**

**Tsunami looked downcast. "I apologize for my son's behavior but he has a point. We tried resisting and it cost us dearly. It was actually my husband who led the effort but he was killed as an example by Gato."**

**Naruto response was a low growl and clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood. Sasuke's expression visibly darkens and one could only imagine the thoughts running through his head. Sakura looked horrified at the story yet the outrage is evident in her pretty face.**

**"Dammit. Then what are we sitting around here for? We should be taking down that bastard right now." Naruto stated.**

**"Stand down Naruto. That's not really our job right now." A voice cuts into the conversation. All eyes looks towards the source of the voice and Kakashi can be seen gingerly hobbling down the stairs. The one-eyed jounin still looked relatively weakened but the fact that he could get up and move on his own was a good sign.**

**"Kakashi Sensei! You should be in bed and resting up right now." Sakura exclaimed, getting up from her seat.**

**"I'll be fine Sakura." Kakashi said, waving her off then looks at Tsunami. "I don't believe I've formally introduced myself ma'am. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm the team leader. Thank you very much for taking care of me while I was incapacitated but I feel kinda' embarrased for it because we were supposed to be protecting Tazuna."**

**"Nice to meet you. My name is Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter." Tsunami said with a bow. "I'm happy to have been of some help. After all, if it weren't for you and your team, my father wouldn't even be alive here today."**

**"We didn't really do much except chase Zabuza away. It'll take some time for him to recover but he'll be back to finish the job." Kakashi stated, earning him confused looks from his students.**

**"What do you mean he'll be back Kakashi Sensei? Didn't we see him get killed by the hunter nin?" Sasuke asks.**

**"You're right. We DID see him get 'killed' by the hunter nin. But then again, the hunter nin also took his body away, right?" Kakashi said.**

**"Yeah. He said something about disposing it. Why?" Naruto asks.**

**"You guys still don't get it, do you? Well then, here's a pop quiz. What's a hunter nin's primary objective?" Kakashi said.**

**It was Sakura who answered immediately. "A hunter nin is responsible for hunting down and killing traitors of their own village. After which, they are to dispose of the corpse on the spot to prevent any village secrets from falling into enemy hands."**

**Upon hearing this, Naruto looks up with his eyes widening in realization. "Dispose of the body on the spot? But the hunter nin took Zabuza's body away didn't he? So that must mean that...."**

**"Zabuza is still alive." Sasuke finishes with a growl. "We've been had guys. And that hunter nin who supposedly killed him...."**

**"....Is most likely his cohort." Kakashi confirmed grimly. "All that time we were fighting, he must've watching the fight to make sure that if anything went wrong, he'd be there to bail his partner out."**

**"The hunter nin used needles too." Sakura said thoughtfully. "The only way you can kill someone with one of those is if you hit a vital area like the eye. It would be easy for someone skilled in accupuncture to put someone in a death-like state by hitting the correct point."**

**"That's right Sakura." Kakashi said, impressed by his female student's knowledge. "But on the bright side, Zabuza needs to recover from his injuries so we've got time to prepare for him and his partner. So tomorow, I'm gonna start a new training regiment for the three of you which would hopefully give you the edge that you need when we meet them again in battle." Kakashi said then adds with one of his eye smiles. "So you guys better rest up tonight coz tomorow, I won't be easy on you."**

**(In Gato's hideout)**

**Zabuza's eyes opens and he finds himself looking up the ceiling of his quarters within Gato's hideout.**

**"How are you feeling Zabuza Sama?"**

**Zabuza turns his head towards the source of the voice and finds his partner for the past five years Haku sitting on a chair by his bedside sans the hunter-nin mask and revealing feminine features.**

**"How do you think I feel after getting thrown around like a freakin' ragdoll?" Zabuza answered gruffly as he stared at the ceiling again before asking. "So how bad is it?"**

**"You've got a few fractured ribs, a nearly punctured lung and a mild concussion." Haku answered. "Luckily you weren't as seriously hurt as I first thought so I had little difficulty healing your injuries. But you'll need to stay in bed for a few days to rest. You'll fully recover in about a week and a half provided you don't push yourself too hard."**

**"Tsk.... I guess I have no choice." Zabuza mutters. "Kakashi DID manage to do a number on me."**

**"That he did Zabuza. Frankly I'm disappointed at you." A sneering voice stated.**

**Zabuza didn't need need to look to know whom the voice belonged to. Gato always had that unpleasant and foul quality about him which gave him away every time.**

**"A temporary setback and lack of preparation on my part. It will not happen again." Zabuza stated.**

**"I should hope so. I'd hate to think that I'm wasting my money on a has-been." Gato said, walking towards the missing nin with his cane thumping softly on the wooden floor. "But seeing how badly you were beaten, maybe I should've hired that Konoha nin instead." He adds, prodding Zabuza's prone form with his cane.**

**A hand with a vice-like grip suddenly grabs his wrist and squeezes until one could hear it snap, causing the corrupt little businessman to squal out in pain. Gato looks up and sees that the hand belonged to Haku who was regarding him coldly. **

**"I will NOT allow you to treat Zabuza Sama this way while he is injured." Haku said, continuing to excert pressure on Gato's broken wrist.**

**"Let him go Haku. We still work for him after all." Zabuza said. Haku nods and lets go of Gato's wrist who scuttles back glaring at the two. Zabuza then looks at Gato and said. "But the next time you try that crap on me again Gato, employer or not, you're losing that walking stick along with the arm that's holding it."**

**Zabuza then looks up at the ceiling. "A week and a half is plenty of time for me to recover. We'll finish the job you gave us Gato and I'll pay back Kakashi and his brats for doing this to me."**

**(Outside Tazuna's place: The next day)**

**Kakashi looks at each of his team in front of him. After Tsunami's explanation and the revelation that Zabuza was still alive, their demeanor seemed a lot more serious then usual.**

**That in itself was a good sign. They probably realize how serious their predicament is right now and it would make them more receptive to his training.**

**"Alright guys. For the past six months, all we did were D rank missions and training exercises in between which included physical training to build up your strength, stamina and reserves as well as tree climbing to improve your chakra control and mock mission exercises for teamwork. But judging by your expressions, you realize how dangerous our situation is." Kakashi said before his expression hardens. "But to be honest, six months of training as a team means absolutely squat out here in the field where the stakes are life and death and ****you three are nowhere ready to face opposition like Zabuza and his partner.**** The mere fact that you survived your encounter with them with me being out of action for the majority of the fight is nothing short of a miracle."**

**The three genins look down in shame. They knew Kakashi was right. Had Zabuza been serious with them from the get go, they wouldn't be here.**

**"But of course, you guys DID save me from him so I owe you my thanks. And the way you guys successfully engaged him in combat tells me that I made the right choice when I picked you three as my team." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "So now, we'll be doing a new regiment to prepare for them next time they attack."**

**Kakashi takes out three blank cards from his vest and distributes it. "First things first though. I want you guys to channel chakra into those cards."**

**"What are these?" Sasuke asks, examining the blank card.**

**"Those are chakra cards." Kakashi answers. "Special cards which help determine what elemental affinity a shinobi has."**

**"Elemental affinity?" Naruto asks with interest.**

**"Yup. As you guys may or may not know, there are five basic elements in the shinobi world which are Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Lightning and every shinobi has a particular element which he is compatible with. For example...." Kakashi takes out another chakra and channels his chakra into it. The paper crumples. "....I have an affinity with lightning which basically means I'll have an easier time with raiton jutsus then anyone else. If your card crumples, then it means you've got the lightning affinity as well."**

**"Fire makes the card catch fire."**

**"Water makes the card wet."**

**"Wind splits the card right down the middle."**

**"And last but not the least is Earth which turns the paper to dust."**

**"I think I'm starting to get it Kakashi sensei. But is it possible for a shinobi to get two or more compatible elements?" Sakura asks.**

**"Ahh.... Good question Sakura." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Many jounin class or higher shinobis actually have two or more compatible elements but the secondary element usually manifest themselves later in their lives and career. And those who have multiple elemental affinities can usually combine the two to create a new elemental affinity. For example, combine Wind and Water and you get Ice. Combine Water and Earth and you get Wood. Combine Fire and Earth and you get Metal. Bloodline abilities are usually just two or more elements combined together."**

**"Hey, that's awesome! Maybe I have two elemental affinities too!" Naruto said enthusiastically.**

**"Dobe." Sasuke snorts derisively. "Didn't you hear Kakashi Sensei? The second element is usually manifested later in your life when and if you become a jonin."**

**"Well there's always the first time, right?" Naruto shot back, unwilling to let Sasuke have the last word.**

**"Alright you two, break it up. Let's just get this thing over with." Kakashi said then looks at Sakura. "Ladies first Sakura."**

**The pink haired kunoichi nods and channels chakra into her card and watches it crumble to dust.**

**"You've got the Earth affinity Sakura." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Not very many of those in Konoha too. But I've got a few Doton tricks I can teach you."**

**The one eyed jounin then looks at Sasuke who takes this as his cue and channels chakra into his card. The card promptly crumples then after a few moments, catches fire much to everyone's surprise.**

**Kakashi whistles appreciatively at the display. "Now this is extremely rare. Two elemental affinities from the get go. But thinking about it, I shouldn't be too surprised. Apart from your own elemental affnity, the Uchiha clan also specialized in fire jutsus. I guess your clan has been doing it for so long that it's been hardwired into your genes. Lightning and fire are also my specialty so there's quite a bit I can teach you."**

**Sasuke gives the fuming Naruto a smirk before turning away. For his part, the blonde jinchuuriki glares at his own chakra card as if willing it to do the same and channels his chakra into it.**

**In front of everyone's amazed eyes, Naruto's card splits into two then also catches fire.**

**"Yatta!! I did it!!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down then give Sasuke a triumphant grin. "Take that teme!!"**

**"Impressive Naruto." Kakashi said walking up to the blonde with a serious expression. "It seems like you've also got 2 elemental affinities. But the reason could probably be because of your 'tenant'." This comment causes Sakura to gasp involuntarily and Sasuke to narrow his eyes whom Kakashi was aware knew of the Kyubi.**

**Naruto looks at his own hands and wonders morosely if what Kakashi Sensei said was true. The jounin's next comment cheers him up however. "But of course, that's only speculation for my part. It could also be all you. Now I'm not very familiar with Fuuton jutsus but I CAN direct you to someone who IS when we get back to Konoha and I can help you with Katon jutsus."**

"**In any case, we've got a lot of ground to cover." Kakashi said, clapping his hands once. "I don't forsee Zabuza attacking us for the next few days or so. We've got time to prepare for whatever he may have in store for us." Kakashi's expression turns serious. "And I can assure you that the next time we face each other, everything will be on the line and one side won't walk away standing."**

**Author's Notes: Ahhh…. I know it's a little short and the ending kinda suck but I can assure you guys that business will pick up next chapter. But till then, R&R pls.**


End file.
